


рдлп

by corageddon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corageddon/pseuds/corageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>свалка дурацких драбблов с разными персонажами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. луффи, дофламинго

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Translations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810178) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell)
  * Translation into English available: [the heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264054) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ау от дрессрозы, в котором луффи выиграл дьявольский фрукт.  
> хотя дьявольские фрукты работают не так, я знаю.

— Ну, что же ты, — урчит Дофламинго и хищно ухмыляется; он как тигр, у которого с клыков стекает патока. Тигр в перьях, думает Луффи самым краешком сознания и даже не находит в себе сил посмеяться. — Ты ведь так хотел заполучить этот фрукт. Так отчаянно за него сражался. Почему же ты его не ешь? — кривляется Дофламинго и дёргает пальцем.  
Судорогой у него что ли руки скрючило, думает Луффи и не успевает додумать до конца.  
Его собственная рука подносит фрукт к его собственному рту — медленно, должно быть, специально чтобы он успел осознать, удивиться, попробовать сопротивляться и прийти в ужас от собственной беспомощности.  
Вот она какая, сила Дофламинго. Торао говорил о ней, Луффи помнит. Торао говорил, что невозможно представить всю её ужасающую мощь, пока не прочувствуешь её на себе. Торао говорил ещё что-то, но Луффи отвлёкся на пролетающую мимо бабочку — потому что, серьёзно, откуда взяться бабочке посреди океана? — и дальше не слушал. Бабочка была красивая, чёрная с золотыми прожилками. Дофламинго чёртов ублюдок. Рука Луффи дрожит от напряжения. Его защитная воля, кажется ему, бежит тонкими трещинками как эмаль на старой тарелке.  
Он пытается отвернуться. Это совсем забытое ощущение — держать в руке что-то съедобное и изо всех сил отворачиваться. Так было, когда они узнали о том, что случилось с Сабо. Луффи тогда слишком сильно плакал, так сильно, что от рыданий сводило горло, и голова начинала болеть от слёз. В горле стоял комок величиной, казалось, с арбуз, и он не думал, что сможет что-нибудь съесть, и это был, наверное, единственный раз, когда Эйс всовывал ему в руки еду, а не пытался отобрать. Кажется, он тогда даже рассердился и стукнул Луффи, но потом, вечером, всё равно гладил по ушибленной макушке, пока Луффи не заснул.  
А когда умер сам Эйс…  
— Он же принадлежал твоему любимому брату, — истекает ухмылкой Дофламинго и кривит руку.  
Луффи чувствует, как его собственная рука вдруг дёргается вперёд с такой силой, что фрукт больно бьёт его по губам. С одной стороны — шершавая кожура, с другой — его собственные зубы, которые против его воли разжимаются и медленно вонзаются в твёрдую фруктовую мякоть.  
Сок жжёт дёсны, словно кислота.  
На вкус фрукт похож на ту ужасную гадость, как если лизнуть батарейку, и ещё одновременно на то ощущение, когда тебя бьют слишком долго, и ты наглотаешься столько собственной крови, что чувствуешь, как она подкатывает к горлу изнутри. Луффи не помнит, был ли резиновый фрукт на вкус таким же. Может, мера-мера напитался кровью Эйса перед тем, как покинуть его тело. У Эйса было много крови, она залила весь его подбородок, и грудь, и одежду Луффи, и землю под ними; ей мало было вытекать из раны, которую Луффи нелепо пытался закрыть растопыренными пальцами, — она текла ещё и из горла, и Эйс кашлял и давился своими последними словами. Может быть, перед смертью он чувствовал этот вкус, и потому фрукт теперь такой.  
Может быть, он такой едкий, потому что это огонь. А может, это он уже начинает разъедать Луффи изнутри, обнаружив в его теле другой фрукт. Луффи раньше казалось, что если съесть второй фрукт, то он убьёт тебя не сразу, но кто их знает, эти чёртовы фрукты.  
Он пережёвывает кусочек фрукта вопреки себе. Проглатывает вопреки себе.  
Ему кажется, что в его желудок упал раскалённый уголь. Всё тело бросает в жар, от боли на глазах выступают слёзы, он хватает ртом воздух и выдыхает:  
— Эйс...  
Оно срывается само — Луффи знает, что Эйс мёртв, и чёртов фрукт это всего лишь чёртов фрукт. Просто он помнит, как тогда, когда они единственный раз встретились в Арабасте, и Луффи расхохотался и сказал:  
«Нравится? Это мой новый приём! Называется “резиновые обнимашки“! Ай, ну прости, прости...»  
и Эйс скинул его с себя, поднялся с земли, отряхнулся и сказал:  
«Ах ты хочешь обниматься? Тогда у меня тоже есть для тебя новый приём!»  
— тогда было горячо так же, как сейчас, только не изнутри. Луффи заорал и колотил Эйса кулаками по груди, пока тот его не отпустил, но потом признал, что «приём» чумовой всё равно.  
В этот раз огонь его не выпустит, пока не сожжёт дотла. Сразу, как только он доест последний кусок фрукта — вот доест и умрёт, понимает Луффи. Он не хочет умирать, и он поднимает лицо и рычит в сторону Дофламинго, но тот только шире скалится, и рука Луффи снова подносит фрукт ко рту.  
И снова.  
И снова.  
И это так больно, что Луффи даже не сразу осознаёт, когда его тело перестаёт сводить чужим контролем, когда восторженный рёв толпы становится взволнованным, а потом перепуганным, когда у него отбирают фрукт и разрешают ему бессильно упасть на подставленные руки.  
Он чувствует жар изнутри и волну прохлады снаружи.  
Он приоткрывает глаза.  
— Лежи спокойно, — приказывает Торао и кладёт одну руку ему на лоб, и рука у него такая приятно холодная, что Луффи не может лежать спокойно — он тычется в неё лбом, пытается перехватить и прижать к животу, туда, где больнее всего.  
Извини, что испортил твой план, хочет он сказать, но тут Торао вскрывает ему живот и запускает внутрь свои холодные руки, и боли нет совсем, только облегчение, такое сильное, что он снова может дышать. Он и не осознавал, что не мог до этого.  
— Защищайте Луффи и Ло! — рявкает где-то рядом кто-то знакомый, и Луффи рад слышать своих друзей даже больше, чем рад избавлению от фрукта.  
— Мугивара, ты меня слышишь? — спрашивает Торао отрывисто. — Где-нибудь больно? Я убрал сам фрукт, но если он уже начал усваиваться, мне нужно время, чтобы...  
— Не надо, — говорит Луффи и садится. — Спасибо, Торао. Ого, я могу видеть свои кишки!  
Торао хмурится, но сворачивает сферу. Луффи зачарованно наблюдает, как вспоротый живот срастается сам собой.  
На самом деле ему всё ещё кажется, будто огненный сок растекается у него под кожей. Но это уже не тот огонь, который смог бы его убить, поэтому Луффи не говорит ничего. Он знает, что фрукт знает, что Луффи не жаждет заполучить его силу, и значит, у фрукта нет причин его убивать, так что это ничего страшного, если мера-мера всё ещё жжётся внутри.  
— Встать сам сможешь? — спрашивает Торао.  
— Конечно, — говорит Луффи и, опершись рукой о землю, вляпывается в плохо прожёванное месиво, которое Торао выгреб из его желудка.  
Фрукт Эйса. Фрукт, за который Луффи так яростно сражался. Фрукт со вкусом крови и едкого огня. Луффи сжимает кулак.  
— Могу сам встать. Могу сам идти. Могу сам надавать Минго по его мерзкой ухмыляющейся роже!  
Где-то справа одобрительно хмыкает Зоро.  
— Но план, — бормочет Торао, и Луффи смеётся над обречённостью в его голосе.  
— Я быстро, — обещает он и, выпрямившись, находит взглядом Дофламинго.  
Необходимость двинуть ублюдку по лицу горит в груди не хуже огненной логии, и, подгоняемый ей, Луффи шагает вперёд.


	2. ло, хокинс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ло и хокинс обмениваются опытом.

— У нас много общего, — говорит однажды Хокинс, и Ло неопределённо хмыкает в ответ.  
У Ло руки по локоть в крови, он ковыряется в человеке сосредоточенно, как ребёнок, копающийся в песочнице. Человек подвывает больше от ужаса, чем от боли.  
— Мы оба знаем, как можно использовать живое тело, — настаивает Хокинс.  
Ло знает всего два способа использовать это самое тело: так, чтобы оно стало мёртвым, или так, чтобы оно продолжало жить. Иногда можно комбинировать.  
— Не надо! — воет тело и скребёт ногтями по камню. — Я всё расскажу! Я выведу вас отсюда, только, пожалуйста, не надо больше!  
— Конечно, выведешь, — соглашается Ло и отделяет рёбра от грудины. — Конечно, расскажешь, — и с хрустом разворачивает их в стороны, будто раскрывает цветок. Вот только ни один цветок нельзя заставить распуститься насильно — но Ло, очевидно, знает магию.  
Хокинс никогда не мог устоять перед магией.

— Разве их не из соломы делают? — спрашивает Ло заинтересованно. — Или из ниток, или... не знаю.  
Хокинс перекручивает связку жил у горла — готова голова, отделяет два снопа, перетягивает — готовы руки, перехватывает на поясе — готово тело. Ло следит за его пальцами, склонив голову набок.  
Хокинс не то чтобы очень умеет вытягивать жилы из людей, но он старался.  
— По-разному можно, — говорит Хокинс и зубами перекусывает последнюю жилу у узла. — Дай скальпель.  
Он прорезает полосу там, где у фигурки должен быть рот, и ставит фигурку на стол. Она, на удивление, не падает.  
— И что теперь? — спрашивает Ло.  
— Напои её кровью, — отвечает Хокинс.  
Ло морщит нос, поэтому Хокинс сам берёт его за руку и вспарывает ему ладонь.  
Первая капля падает мимо. Вторую Хокинс направляет фигурке в рот. Третью жилистый человечек ловит сам, переступив ещё влажными ногами.  
— Потрясающе, — бормочет Ло, и по голосу не понять, одобрительно или нет, но глаза у него поблёскивают исследовательским азартом. — И зачем это?  
— Будешь кормить регулярно — вырастет и станет сражаться за тебя, — отвечает Хокинс и гладит фигурку пальцем по макушке. Ло кажется, будто кто-то ерошит ему волосы. — Заморишь голодом — превратится в обычный талисман и заберёт на себя всю боль, если кто-то сделает другую куклу, чтобы тебя проклясть.  
— Хм, — говорит Ло и трясёт ладонью; связанные в человека жилы, присосавшись к ране ртом, недовольно сипят, будто мокрые дрова в огне. — Спасибо, наверное.  
— Я всегда плачу по счетам, — говорит Хокинс и гладит фигурку кончиком пальца по щеке.  
Ло наклоняет голову туда, где чувствует ласкающую ладонь, и она шершавая и чуть прохладная и, если закрыть глаза, покажется почти реальной.


	3. сабо, драгон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сабо, драгон, чот вроде character study.

— Я сам, я сам, пожалуйста, я сам, — повторяет Сабо и чуть не подпрыгивает несолидно от нетерпения. Сабо, впрочем, только недавно отучился по-щенячьи умоляюще заглядывать Драгону в глаза, так что то, что переступает ногами, как молодой мустанг — это ещё ничего, со временем тоже отучится.  
Но сейчас им нужно быть тихими и незаметными, и Драгон сгребает его, придавив к груди, зажимает рот ладонью.  
Держать Сабо в руках — всё равно, что обхватить руками бомбу, стискивать в объятьях ящик пороха с тлеющим фитилём. Сабо — одичалая юность, беспокойная страсть, граничащая с безумием, неукротимая энергия, похожая на ту, которая высвобождается при взрыве и сметает всё на своём пути. И Сабо, о, Сабо только и ждёт возможности взорваться.  
Поэтому Драгон в такие моменты всегда держит его крепко.  
— Я смогу, Драгон, правда, просто позвольте мне, — влажно оседает на ладони горячий шёпот. Сабо вертится, пытаясь оглянуться, никак опять в лицо просительно заглядывать собрался, и щекочет Драгону подбородок волосами.  
От него пахнет гарью и грязью, словно он катался по пепелищу, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя аристократическую рафинированность и воспитание. В каком-то смысле именно это он и делает постоянно, просто будучи офицером Революционной армии; поэтому Сабо не утихомирится, как ни старайся его удержать. Сабо решил для себя: Драгон, нет, вся революция — его собственное испытание огнём, и Сабо намерен пройти его с честью, и если в дороге он обгорит до мяса — только порадуется, что избавился от ненавистной старой шкуры.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Сабо сдуру кусает его за пальцы.  
Его невозможно удержать всё равно, так что пытаться довольно бессмысленно; и Драгон разжимает руки.  
Всё равно в дыру между погнутыми прутьями решётки сумеет протиснуться только подросток.  
— Иди, — говорит он, — мне придётся искать другой ход. Только, прошу тебя, помни, что от тебя зависят жизни людей.  
— Конечно, я помню, — кивает Сабо с серьёзной миной, протискивается сквозь прутья и ползёт прочь по узкому проходу, зажав фонарик в зубах.  
Драгон разворачивается и идёт обратно. Он чувствует, будто доверил бомбе обезвредить другую бомбу, но странным образом не может заставить себя беспокоиться.  
Иногда огонь можно остановить огнём.


	4. сабо, драгон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сабо в платье, драгон в фэйспалме.

Драгон замирает только на долю секунды, а затем подходит как ни в чём не бывало. Если бы Сабо не наблюдал за ним во все глаза в течение последних пяти лет, он бы не обратил внимания на эту полусекундную заминку; но он слишком хорошо знает, что Драгон никогда не спотыкается.  
— Сабо, — кивает ему Драгон и оглядывает чуть дольше, чем обычно, задерживаясь взглядом где-то на коленях, там, где заканчивается юбка. Меж бровей у него залегает неодобрительная морщинка, и у Сабо вдруг жутко чешется колено под чулком. — Ты в платье.  
— Вы очень наблюдательны, — храбро дерзит Сабо и одёргивает подол. Десяток пышных подъюбников немедленно встопорщивают его снова.  
— Никак Иванков вернулся? — спрашивает Драгон рассеянно. — Сабо, сколько тебе уже лет, пятнадцать? Пора бы научиться говорить ему "нет".  
— Мне как-то неловко, он же старался, — смеётся Сабо. — Даже нашёл платье, похожее на мой костюм, чтобы я мог оставить шляпу. И он говорит, что мне идёт. Мне правда идёт?  
— Тебе в этом удобно? — спрашивает Драгон вместо ответа. — Сражаться сможешь?  
Сабо пожимает голыми плечами, расплывается в улыбке ещё шире.  
— Я и пришёл проверить.  
Ветер треплет его золотые кудри, колышет выглядывающие из-под тёмно-синего подола белые подъюбники. Сабо выглядит как самый безобидный ангел — и бросается в атаку с кровожадностью настоящего дьявола.  
Ему кажется, будто он стал меньше весить — обманчивое ощущение, наверное, создаёт ветер, прохладно оглаживающий бёдра, плечи и спину, когда он двигается, но Сабо всё равно чувствует себя легче и проворнее. С другой стороны, впрочем, бегать в женских туфлях немного неудобно, так что это уравновешивает. Он бы ориентировался на реакцию Драгона, но Драгон всегда уходил от его атак ровно с такой же лёгкостью, как сегодня, и по нему себя тоже не очень-то оценишь.  
Сабо делает обманный выпад и морщится, когда ему кажется, что от движения дурацкий корсет чуть сползает. Драгон спокойно комментирует:  
— Целься выше. Слишком медленно. Вложи больше силы в удар. Не запутайся в юбках.  
Замечание про юбки лишает Сабо сосредоточенности, смущает и злит, и он наносит удар ногой с разворота. Обычно он использует только руки, поэтому движение с непривычки выходит неуклюжее. Пока Драгон без труда перехватывает его ногу (предательские юбки ползут вверх по бедру), Сабо молниеносно бьёт в грудь, сложив пальцы "когтями". Драгон успевает его отшвырнуть в последний момент.  
— Эй, я вас задел! — Сабо мгновенно снова вскакивает на ноги. — Задел же? Я успел почувствовать.  
— Задел, — кивает Драгон и бесстрастно добавляет: — Но это потому, что у тебя чулки с подвязками.  
— Что? — Сабо моргает, на секунду сбитый с толку. — Ну да. Я уже говорил, что вы сегодня очень наблюдательны? При чём тут чулки вообще, я вас достал!  
— Едва коснулся, — поправляет Драгон. — Недостаточно сильно, чтобы нанести хоть какой-нибудь урон. Пробуй ещё.  
— Окей, — пьянящая гордость придаёт Сабо сил, швыряет его вперёд будто запущенное из пушки ядро, и, занеся руку для удара, он с размаху бьёт Драгона головой в живот.  
Драгон шумно выдыхает и по инерции отступает назад. Сабо вцепляется в него обеими руками, чтобы не упасть.  
— Это ещё что такое, — произносит Драгон сдавленно.  
Сабо торопливо выпрямляется.  
— Простите, я, кажется... сломал каблук. И потерял равновесие? — заканчивает он неуверенно.  
Драгон смотрит на него так, будто не верит, что такое возможно.  
— На сегодня свободен, — говорит он наконец.  
— Так точно, — отзывается Сабо и идёт прочь, прихрамывает на ногу со сломанным каблуком, треплются на ветру ленточки от корсета.  
— И на следующую тренировку оденься нормально, — неожиданно зовёт Драгон ему вслед. Сабо оборачивается, ухмыляется и кричит через всю площадку:  
— Если в этих шмотках я наконец сумел вас достать, может, мне наоборот надо всегда их носить?  
Разворачивается и идёт дальше; один разодранный чулок сполз ниже колена, собрался гармошкой, и хочется его то ли разгладить, то ли содрать совсем.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — бормочет Драгон себе под нос.


	5. пираты сердца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ло возвращается на корабль.

Шачи громко клянётся, что больше никогда и ни за что не позволит капитану ввязываться в такие авантюры, никогда и ни за что.  
Шачи отвратительно переигрывает, но спихнуть его с себя Ло всё равно не сможет — ещё слишком слаб, а отчитывать за нарушение субординации после того, что ему пришлось пережить в компании мугивар, кажется смешным даже ему самому, поэтому Ло с терпением, какого за ним раньше никогда не водилось, дожидается, пока Шачи надоест лить крокодильи слёзы на его плечо.  
— Без вас было так грустно! — воет Шачи. — Так грустно и так скучно! Мы уже соскребли с корабля все налипшие раковины, отремонтировали все мелкие неполадки, какие только нашли, Пингвин надрессировал всех портовых собак на Зо ходить по-пингвиньи за хлебные шарики, Бепо вам три запасные шапки сшил! Мы так ждали, что вы вернётесь и скажете: вперёд, в бой, моя храбрая команда, мои верные соратники, а вы! вы!.. заключили альянс с этими, с _этими_, и совсем про нас забыли! И в нападение повели их, а не нас; и главное, главное — нам-то ни слова не сказали! Знаете ли вы, какое это ужасное чувство — об альянсе собственной команды узнавать из газет?..  
Ло чувствует что-то смутно похожее на вину. Это странное чувство даже заставляет его неловко похлопать Шачи по спине.  
— Мои разговоры могли прослушивать. Связаться с вами было бы риском. Но да, ты прав всё равно.  
— Вот! — Шачи поднимает лицо от плеча Ло; глаза у него, засранца, совершенно сухие. — То есть, вы признаёте, что поступили плохо?  
— Я должен извиниться? — выразительно спрашивает Ло.  
— Не надо, просто скажите, что не злитесь из-за бунта, — говорит засранец Шачи и обезоруживающе улыбается.  
— Бунта, — медленно повторяет Ло.  
— Я очень расстроился, — пожимает плечами засранец Шачи.  
Ло переводит взгляд на стоящего поодаль Пингвина.  
— А ты где был?  
Пингвин смущённо покашливает:  
— Ну-у. Если честно, это вроде как я подал ему идею?  
Наверное, это из-за анальгетиков Ло никак не может сообразить, что на это можно сказать, и только молча пялится на Пингвина вместо ответа.  
— Я без умысла, — кается Пингвин. — Вообще, это сначала в шутку было. В своё оправдание могу сказать, что без вас здесь и правда очень скучно.  
— И как оно, — спрашивает наконец Ло, — устраивать бунт в отсутствие капитана?  
— О! — снова оживляется Шачи. — Не так просто, как можно было бы подумать! Бои велись жестокие. Бепо сломал обеденный стол, пытаясь взять нашу баррикаду. Потом извинялся.  
— Мы с Шачи были лидерами бунтовщиков, — поясняет Пингвин. — Бепо и Жан Барт возглавили сопротивление.  
— Это потому что у них никакого чувства юмора, — жалуется Шачи. — Вечно всё принимают всерьёз.  
— Зато я теперь знаю, кому на самом деле могу доверять, — бормочет Ло.  
— Но мы победили! — объявляет Шачи и сияет. — Капитан, вы нами гордитесь?  
— Перестань прыгать на моей кровати.  
— Кстати, ваши обязанности чертовски тяжелы. Я очень рад, что могу вернуть их вам обратно.  
— Взамен можешь пару месяцев побыть ответственным за мытьё посуды, чтобы не заскучать снова, — предлагает Ло великодушно и добавляет: — Проконтролирую лично.  
"Лично" значит, что он больше не уйдёт. "Лично" значит, что он тоже скучал, и чёрта с два он ещё раз добровольно оставит свою команду. Для его подчинённых это так же ясно, как если бы он сказал это вслух, и Шачи вытягивается по стойке "смирно" и восторженно чеканит:  
— Так точно, капитан! Разрешите ещё раз вас обнять, капитан!  
— Хватит паясничать, — хмыкает Ло. — Свободны. И передайте остальным, пусть начинают готовить корабль к отплытию. Я имел глупость пообещать Мугиваре поохотиться на йонко.  
— Будет сделано. Отдыхайте, капитан, — улыбается Пингвин и закрывает за собой дверь каюты.  
Ло устраивается поудобнее, стараясь не потревожить раненую руку, и закрывает глаза. Уже засыпая, он слышит полузабытое глухое урчание — должно быть, кто-то проверяет исправность двигателей.  
Он так чертовски рад наконец быть дома.


	6. кроколуффи; R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> луффи всё ещё не нашёл ванпис, зато начал спать с крокодайлом.  
> (я тоже понятия не имею, почему.)

Каждый раз, когда они оказываются на одном острове, Соломенная Шляпа Луффи выслеживает его с совершенно нехарактерным для него усердием, а найдя, едва только завидев издалека, хватается за что придётся, разгоняется и запускает себя в полёт.  
Крокодайл каждый раз уворачивается раньше, чем Луффи успеет сбить его с ног.  
Каждый раз, когда успевает его заметить.  
Чаще всего он успевает, и Луффи только зачерпывает песок из воздуха разинутым ртом, а затем бороздит землю лицом, но ещё ни разу это не лишило его желания в следующий раз попытаться снова. Соломенная Шляпа Луффи вообще известен своим упрямством. Решил идти напрямую — будет пробивать стены. Решил, что победит в бою — будет подниматься снова и снова. Решил, что редкий шанс застать Крокодайла врасплох стоит сотни валяний лицом в пыли — вот он, в очередной раз летит ему навстречу, раскинув руки в стороны, улыбаясь от уха до уха, и не скажешь по нему, что вырос уже, что уже не семнадцатилетний щенок с непомерно большими амбициями, а один из сильнейших пиратов по обе стороны Ред Лайн.  
Затянувшись, Крокодайл выдыхает, рассыпается песком и мимоходом треплет Луффи ветерком по волосам.  
Луффи с размаху ударяется о землю и мячиком вскакивает на ноги. Мотает головой, отбрасывая чёлку с глаз, сияет улыбкой, отряхивает ладони.  
— А я говорил, что я тебя догоню? — заявляет он вместо приветствия.  
— Действительно. — Крокодайл хмыкает. — Я торчу на этом острове всего-то две недели.  
Улыбка Луффи сияет ещё ярче.  
— Ты ждал!  
— Я поддавался, — поправляет Крокодайл, позволив себе добавить в голос самую слабую нотку превосходства.  
...или не очень слабую.

Луффи ворует у Крокодайла сигары и кашляет, давясь ароматным дымом. Луффи подсовывает Крокодайлу невесть где украденный ром (он отчего-то убеждён, что краденое спиртное вкуснее) и сам пьёт из его кружки. Луффи стаскивает с плеч Крокодайла шубу и напяливает на себя, взамен набросив на него свой красный с золотом плащ. Придирчиво обнюхивает мех, трётся щекой. Подол тяжело волочится по полу, когда он проходит по комнате: за прошедшие годы Луффи заметно вырос, стал сильнее и выше, но рядом с Крокодайлом он всё ещё выглядит как тощий сопляк.  
— Что дальше? — интересуется Крокодайл. — Попросишь примерить крюк?  
Развалившийся было на кушетке Луффи снова выпрямляется, подскочив на месте, будто у него в заднице пружина:  
— Можно?!  
Крокодайл громко фыркает. Луффи изображает огорчённую мину.  
Возможно, никакой возраст никогда не сможет вытравить из него ребячество.  
— Верни шубу, — требует Крокодайл и стаскивает с плеч красную тряпку. — И где ты это взял?  
— А. Не знаю. — Луффи пожимает плечами. —Усопп откуда-то приволок, сказал, у всех королей такие.  
— Ты не король, — поддевает Крокодайл, но задеть Луффи этим невозможно: он наклоняется вперёд, заглядывает в лицо, ухмыляется самоуверенно и говорит:  
— Это пока. Ты просто смотри.  
Голос у него низкий и терпкий, резонирует внутри и жжёт в груди не хуже выпивки. Луффи смотрит, растягивая в ухмылке одну сторону рта, и ему — безрассудному идиоту, возомнившему о себе слишком много, — нельзя не поверить, когда он так смотрит. Возможно, всему виной стальная уверенность в его голосе и взгляде. Или, может быть, это какая-то странная воля, заставляющая людей поверить в него, вручить ему свои жизни, пойти за ним следом на самый край мира в поисках мечты, которую никто никогда не видел. Сам Соломенная Шляпа Луффи проплыл Гранд Лайн до конца и обратно два раза и не нашёл и следа Рафтеля, и всё же заявляет с уверенностью: я найду. Я стану.  
Знать бы, где именно та грань, за которой вера и страсть превращаются в идиотизм, говорит себе Крокодайл, но помогает плохо. Ухмылка Луффи гипнотизирует. Ей нельзя не поверить. Найдёт. Станет.  
Крокодайл прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть.  
— Языком трепать все умеют, _король_, — подначивает он.  
Соломенная Шляпа Луффи смеётся и лупит его кулаком в плечо, дотянувшись резиновой рукой через стол. Крокодайл почти машинально ловит его за запястье, дёргает на себя. Толку от этого, конечно, никакого, но Луффи покорно притягивается, вес его тела мягко ударяет в грудь, и, не придумав ничего лучше, он седлает колени Крокодайла.  
Крокодайл стаскивает шубу с его плеч, и Луффи смеётся и ёжится.  
— Щекотно, — поясняет он и поводит плечами, будто стряхивая ощущение.  
— Да неужели, — отзывается Крокодайл и, бросив шубу на пол, сгребает Луффи в охапку и роняет следом.  
Соломенная Шляпа Луффи ржёт, когда его раздевают, то ли ещё чересчур опьянённый своим воображением, то ли просто пьяный от рома; снова ёжится, втягивает голову в плечи, ёрзает всем телом на мягком меху.  
— Не нравится? — спрашивает Крокодайл.  
— Ужасно щекотно, — хихикает Луффи, затем снова ёрзает, будто бы прислушивается к себе и добавляет: — Не, то есть, клёво. Но щекотно.  
Крокодайл наклоняется над ним и целует — коротко в уголок губ, линия челюсти, шея, ключица. Луффи пахнет вьевшимся в кожу ветром и солнцем и морской солью, особенно солью, её так много, что, кажется, ему давно должен был отказать собственный фрукт. Крокодайл был бы не против слизать её всю и добраться до настоящего вкуса Луффи.  
Луффи плевать, чего хочет Крокодайл: он запускает руки ему под рубашку, беспорядочно шарит по спине, по бокам, нащупывает и дёргает ремень и, кажется, едва слышно напевает какой-то мотивчик; увидев, что Крокодайл заметил, тут же перестаёт, смеётся и лезет целоваться, требовательно и жадно. Сам вцепляется, обхватив руками и ногами, сам направляет в себя член Крокодайла — и заливисто ржёт.  
Крокодайл моргает.  
— Прости, прости, — говорит Луффи сквозь смех, — я просто от толчка немного на спине проехал, и эта штука реально щекотная. Ай, ну вот опять, у меня аж мурашки по телу, эй, нет, не останавливайся.  
В конце концов Крокодайл крепко прижимает его к полу за плечи, и Луффи, то ли притерпевшись, то ли успокоившись, наконец перестаёт ржать. Одну ногу он закидывает Крокодайлу на плечо, бёдрами подаётся навстречу, рвано дышит открытым ртом и иногда нет-нет да фыркнет, но это ещё можно стерпеть. Это как неизбежное зло, когда имеешь дело с Соломенной Шляпой Луффи. Или когда имеешь Соломенную Шляпу Луффи, думает Крокодайл и — против собственной воли — вдруг тоже громко фыркает.  
Луффи в ответ сияет широченной радостной улыбкой и, обхватив его руками за шею, притягивает к себе.


	7. кидло; R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кидло, пост-дрессрозовское ау, er, флафф, #яжалок.

В этот раз Ло, по крайней мере, в сознании — и как раз заканчивает бинтовать собственное плечо. Он поднимает голову на звук шагов, коротко кивает Киду и снова возвращается взглядом к своей повязке, и Кид неожиданно для самого себя чувствует прилив... чего-то. Как будто плеснувшая из-за борта морская волна окатила с ног до головы и на миг сделала беспомощным, а потом сразу же схлынула, и теперь снова становится нормально. Кид передёргивает плечами, стряхивая ощущение, делает шаг вперёд и закрывает за собой дверь.  
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — ухмыляется он, — с обмена новостями или сразу с отсоса?  
Больше года не виделись, и это лучшее, что приходит ему в голову вместо приветствия.  
— Зачем выбирать, когда можно совместить, — говорит Ло невнятно (затягивать узел одной рукой неудобно, и он помогает себе зубами). — Ты вполне можешь послушать про мои охуительные шичибукайские приключения, стоя на коленях.  
Кид весело ощеривается. Ло сгребает со стола грязные бинты и швыряет в урну, натягивает, морщась, рубашку и потом — наконец-то — поворачивается к Киду.  
Кид пялится на него будто ребёнок на фокусника и ничего не может поделать. Ло выглядит... охеренно Ло выглядит, честно говоря: где нет бинтов, там ссадины и здоровенные синяки, а тени под глазами залегли ещё глубже обычного, хотя, казалось бы, куда там глубже.  
Ло на него тоже смотрит и даже подходит ближе.  
— Когда успел? — спрашивает он, стягивая шубу с изуродованного плеча Кида.  
Кид неопределённо хмыкает.  
— Примерно тогда же, когда ты паковал свою подачку правительству в обёрточный фантик.  
— Надо же. Только не говори, что это моё решение тебя так расстроило, что ты забыл об осторожности.  
Сама идея так смехотворна, что Кид не может не хохотнуть.  
Ло пробегает пальцами по грубому толстому шраму на самой границе с металлом, хмурится, недовольно поджимает губы:  
— Кто тебя лечил? Отвратительная работа.  
Кид сгребает его стальной рукой за плечи; старается быть поаккуратней с ранами, но Ло морщится всё равно.  
— Заросло — и ладно. Меня всё устраивает, — сообщает Кид.  
Ло молча наклоняет голову и прижимается к металлу щекой, на которой расползся отвратительный чёрный синяк.  
— Прохладная, — бормочет он.  
Он стал какой-то другой за эти месяцы, проебал куда-то свою самоуверенную насмешливость, свои саркастичные ухмылочки, за которые всё время хотелось вмазать ему по роже (а потом остервенело зализывать, пока кровь не перестанет сочиться из разбитых губ); он стал серьёзный, и усталый, и какой-то унылый даже, и Кид понятия не имеет, что с ним таким делать.  
— Ну так... охуительные шичибукайские приключения? — наконец предлагает он. Ло хмыкает и отстраняется.  
— Не думаю, что тебе на самом деле интересно.  
— Ты прав, мне насрать. Куда интересней было бы послушать, нахрена ты полез на этого страуса в его собственном вольере.  
— Может, это была не моя идея, — не слишком убедительно предлагает Ло, и Кид демонстративно хрюкает.  
— Конечно. Скажи, что это Мугивара заманил тебя в альянс предложением поразорять страусиные фермы, и я рассмеюсь тебе в лицо.  
Ло изображает фальшивую улыбку.  
— Думай что хочешь.  
— Я хочу знать твои настоящие причины.  
— Допустим, это не твоё собачье дело.  
— Те, ради которых ты был готов превратиться в отбивную, — продолжает Кид, будто не услышав, и тычет его в перебинтованное плечо, и Ло шипит и грозится оторвать ему вторую руку, — которые заставили тебя пойти на сделку с правительством, разорвать сделку с правительством, ввязаться в...  
Ло дёргает его на себя за воротник и целует — глубоко, жадно, не давая возможности ни вывернуться, ни перехватить контроль; разворачивает, подталкивает, заставляя идти спиной вперёд, пока край кушетки не бьёт Кида под колени; взбирается следом, седлая его бёдра, и выпускает его губы наконец. Вслух ничего не говорит, но в выражении лица, во взгляде, во всей позе от осанки до наклона головы ясно читается: "как-же-ты-меня-запредельно-достал-Юстасс-мать-твою-я".  
— Я ведь всё равно узнаю, — сообщает ему Кид, облизываясь, — не сейчас, так потом.  
Ло молча наклоняется и кусает его за губу, и снова выпрямляется, и смотрит ещё выразительней. На его собственном трафальгарском языке это, должно быть, значит что-то вроде "смотри, я даже согласен заняться с тобой сексом, только бы ты отъебался от этой темы".  
Кид не возражает. В конце концов, когда он шёл сюда, секс тоже входил в его планы.  
— Я узнаю, — только и обещает он ещё раз напоследок.  
Всё не так, как он помнит, ко всему надо привыкать заново. Бинты эти идиотские мешаются, прячут все нелепые татуировки, не дают поцеловать там, где хочется, и запах — от Ло прямо-таки воняет антисептиками, тошнотворной стерильностью этой, и Кид даже пару раз чувствует языком что-то горькое, чем, видимо, обрабатывали раны; а настоящего запаха, настоящего вкуса Ло на нём, кажется, почти совсем не осталось, и Кид сам не замечает, как принимается обнюхивать его, вести носом вдоль кожи, пока не утыкается наконец куда-то под ухо и замирает так, жадно вдыхая полной грудью, крепче стискивая полустальное кольцо рук.  
Ло рассеянно ерошит ему волосы.  
— Какой ты нежный стал, Юстасс, — говорит он, и даже издевательской ухмылки в голосе не слышно.  
— Нахуй иди, — бубнит Кид в ответ.  
— Вот, кстати да, — оживляется Ло. — Если мы сегодня всё-таки будем трахаться, а не только обниматься, то ты сверху. Хочу лежать на спине, ничего не делать и просто получать удовольствие.  
Кид от неожиданности смеётся ему в шею.  
Но Ло, конечно, не способен просто лежать на спине и ничего не делать; он так и остаётся сверху, сам подготавливает себя, сам опускается на член Кида, сам задаёт ритм, размеренно двигает бёдрами, контролирует всё, что только возможно — до тех пор, пока больше не может сдерживать гримасу боли, пока на повязке на животе не расплывается кровавое пятно; тогда Кид сгребает его в охапку и укладывает на спину, и держит за запястья, чтобы не дёргался.  
Ло не дёргается. Ло аккуратно высвобождает одну руку, зарывается пальцами Киду в волосы, и притягивает к себе, и выдыхает в ухо:  
— Да, Юстасс, Юстасс-ссс...  
Кид прикусывает ему мочку уха, тянет зубами за серёжки, и когда Ло на середине его имени срывается в полустон — это, наверное, лучшее, что с ним случилось за последний год. Лучше, чем расправа над дозорными, чем дёргать за усы йонко, чем снова заставить свою руку работать, чем...  
— Юстасс, — жарко шепчет Ло и лениво бьёт его пяткой по заднице, — подрочи мне, эгоистичная скотина.  
Из мелочной мстительности Кид использует стальную руку несмотря на то, что ей недостаёт манёвренности. Всё, что он может — осторожно прижать член Ло к животу и потереть одним пальцем — но этого хватает, чтобы Ло захлебнулся беззвучным вздохом и потребовал ещё.

Мотивы Ло он тоже в конце концов узнаёт — хотя и не от самого Ло и не в полной мере. Устав верещать о грозящих вот-вот накрыть мир мрачных последствиях крушения одного из самых могущественных шичибукай, журналисты берутся за Ло и Мугивару. Мугивара отделывается довольно легко — делает своё дело репутация заядлого дебошира, и ему всего лишь приписывают месть за брата (не преминув сделать зловещее предположение, что всем прочим сражавшимся в Маринфорде шичибукай стоит, по-видимому, опасаться такой же кары), а в целенаправленном разрушении одного за одним крупнейших правительственных институтов и организаций видят наущение папаши-революционера. Услышав это, Мугивара корчит такую рожу, что аж давится котлетой.  
Ло везёт меньше.  
— "...В результате проведённого журналистского расследования удалось установить связь бывшего шичибукая Трафальгара Ло с семьёй Донкихот. Потеряв всех родных и близких в возрасте десяти лет в результате трагических событий в Флевансе, осиротевший Трафальгар Ло был взят под опеку никем иным как всем известным Донкихотом Дофламинго..." обоссаться просто, а! А вот ещё, вот ещё: "...эти и прочие факты косвенно подтверждают, что именно десятилетний Трафальгар Ло был виновником этого инцидента. Однако в таком случае придётся признать и то, что только члены семьи Донкихот обладали достаточным влиянием, чтобы обеспечить прикрытие малолетнему убийце, направить расследование по ложному следу и в конце концов замять дело. В свете этих фактов обвинения, предъявленные экс-правителю Дрессрозы, начинают, против всяких ожиданий, набирать вес и уже выглядят не..." ладно, дальше хрень. Но фантазия у них там отменная, признай? Я, конечно, всегда знал, что ты опасный, но чтобы в десять лет...  
— Юстасс, — говорит Ло.  
—О, погоди, мне ещё вот это нравится: "Можно только гадать, чем капитан пиратов Донкихота заслужил такую неблагодарность со стороны своего юного подопечного и не связано ли это со смер..."  
Улитка цокает, оповещая об окончании разговора, и сонно поникает.  
— Эй, что за... — начинает было Кид, всё ещё ухмыляясь, и.  
И чувствует, как ухмылка примерзает к щекам.  
Потому что твою мать.  
— Да, Юстасс — скучающим тоном говорит Ло, когда Кид звонит снова.  
— Твою мать, Трафальгар, — говорит Кид.  
Ло вздыхает и молчит.  
— Я правда не горю желанием обсуждать это с тобой, Юстасс, — говорит он наконец.  
— А с кем горишь? — благодарно цепляется за смену темы Кид.  
Ло хмыкает.  
— Ни с кем, на самом деле.  
— Ладно тогда. — Кид хмурится, комкает газету и говорит: — Слушай, всплывай, а?  
— Если ты собираешься теперь меня жалеть, я отрежу тебе вторую руку, — предупреждает Ло. — Потом ноги. Потом ещё что-нибудь, и так до тех пор, пока жалеть не придётся тебя.  
— Да нахрен надо, жалеть тебя ещё! — огрызается Кид, потому что если Ло думает, что Киду хочется сгрести его в охапку, содрать с него эту стрёмную пятнистую шапку и погладить по волосам, шепча что-нибудь успокаивающее, то он слишком сильно приложился головой на этой своей Дрессрозе. — Если на то пошло, я бы с удовольствием надрал тебе задницу за то, что ты так и не рассказал сам. И кроме того, в десять лет? Либо ты серьёзно сдерживаешься, когда мы дерёмся, либо я ещё охуенней, чем я думал, но в любом случае...  
— До острова осталось меньше часа. Увидимся там, — прерывает его Ло.  
Киду кажется, что перед тем, как отключиться, улитка едва заметно усмехается.


	8. дофламинго, росинант

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мёртвая нечисть росинант возвращается к в жопу оосному дофламинго.  
> (обсуждали заявку со стрингов и дообсуждались.)  
> 

"Доффи, ну пусти."  
"Доффи, здесь холодно."  
"Доффи, я нарисовал тебе твой весёлый роджер, только он не улыбается, видишь — это всё потому, что ты не впускаешь меня."  
"Доффи."  
"Доффи."  
"Доффи."  
"Ты всё равно не можешь сидеть взаперти вечно."  
Действительно, подумал Дофламинго и дёрнул щеколду на двери, пока не успел передумать. Нитью — не хотел видеть, как дрожат собственные руки.  
Роси сидел спиной к двери, сгорбившись, и писал очередную записку. Дописал, обернулся, чтобы просунуть под дверь, и наткнулся взглядом на Дофламинго.  
— О, — сказал он и наверняка моргнул своими глупыми глазами — за очками было не видно. — Можно наконец зайти, что ли?  
Дофламинго открыл было рот, ничего не смог сказать и просто кивнул. Роси расплылся в улыбке, вскочил на ноги, шагнул вперёд и запнулся о порог.  
Дофламинго машинально подставил руки.  
Роси был холодный, как и положено покойнику, только дышал горячо куда-то туда, где шея соединяется с плечом. Дышал — и ничего не делал.  
— Ну, — наконец не выдержал Дофламинго.  
— Что "ну"? — спросил Росинант, не поднимая лица, мазнув губами по коже.  
— Кусай уже, не тяни, — огрызнулся Дофламинго. — Ты же чёртов вампир. Ты же за этим сюда пришёл.  
Роси тепло фыркнул ему в плечо и наконец выпрямился.  
— Да ты двинулся, Доффи, — сказал он, поправил перекосившиеся очки, сунул в рот сигарету и заинтересованно склонил голову набок. Уточнил: — В смысле, ещё больше, чем раньше. Как-то по-новому двинулся. Нет предела совершенству, а?  
— Но ты ведь мёртв, — сказал Дофламинго беспомощно.  
Беспомощно не потому, что Роси ожил и явился по его душу, а потому, что Роси говорил. С ним. Сам. Роси, оказывается, умел звучать удивлённо, и спокойно, и насмешливо, и ещё наверняка по-всякому умел, а Дофламинго не знал и наверняка не узнает уже никогда. Есть от чего почувствовать себя беспомощным.  
— Мёртв, — согласился Роси. Потянулся, хрустнув суставами, выставляя напоказ кровавые пятна на груди и животе — там, где вошли пули.  
— И ты не мог зайти в дом, пока я тебя не пригласил, — продолжил Дофламинго упрямо.  
— Это потому, что я вежливый, — возразил Роси. И ухмыльнулся по-мальчишески задиристо. Что он так умеет, Дофламинго не знал тоже, и сказал торопливо, пока эта отвратительная беспомощность не нахлынула снова:  
— А если я тебя сейчас перекрещу...  
— ...то будешь выглядеть полным дураком, — закончил за него Росинант. — Но если тебе так легче, можешь попробовать, конечно.  
"А если выстрелю?" — подумал Дофламинго. Нет, стрелять он уже пробовал, и много же от этого оказалось толку — вот он, Роси, стоит перед ним. Возможно, нити против него тоже не помогут. Возможно, Дофламинго не поможет уже ничто.  
Роси курил и, наверное, смотрел на него сквозь очки. Или не смотрел. Мог ли он вообще ещё смотреть? Дофламинго осознал, что не хочет знать.  
— То есть, ты не вампир, — сказал он просто чтобы быть уверенным.  
Роси затянулся (а ведь у него должно быть прострелено лёгкое), выдохнул и раздавил окурок о штанину.  
— Нет, Доффи, нет, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и шагнул ближе. — Не вампир, не упырь, не вурдалак.  
И потянулся рукой к своим очкам.  
Дофламинго следил за ним как загипнотизированный.  
— Я чудовище совсем иного рода.


	9. ло, луффи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> стотыщный в этом мире текст про ло и его дрессрозовскую рефлексию.

— Дай мне посмотреть, — говорит Ло. — Хочу знать, как это работает.  
Когда просишь о таком, главное — не выдать себя. Если сохранять на лице серьёзное выражение, Шляпа поверит, что это всего лишь исследовательский интерес. Впрочем, если Ло хоть немного его знает, Шляпа поверит во что угодно и даже не станет задавать вопросов.  
И, верный себе, Соломенная Шляпа Луффи действительно ни о чём не спрашивает. Он просто говорит «окей» и включает четвёртый гир. Тёмные узоры воли проступают на его коже — точно там, где Ло их запомнил. Точно там, где они были, когда Шляпа одним ударом отправил Дофламинго вниз.  
Ло забывает дышать.  
Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по месту на груди, где заканчивается прохладный щит из воли и начинается тёплая кожа. Он почти ждёт, что порежет пальцы о край татуировки.  
— И долго ты можешь это держать? — спрашивает он, будто ему на самом деле интересно. Будто он не может подсчитать время действия четвёртого гира Шляпы в собственных вдохах. Ло кажется, он не сможет забыть ни секунды того боя, даже если когда-нибудь захочет.  
(Он не захочет.)  
Луффи пожимает плечами.  
— Дольше, когда не атакую.  
Ло видел, как он атакует. Смотрел, не давая себе лишний раз моргнуть, стараясь не пропустить ни мгновения своего — их общего — поражения или триумфа. Он хотел, отчаянно хотел, чтобы это он, а не Луффи был там, наверху. Чтобы он, а не Луффи рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы остановить Дофламинго. Ло ненавидит себя за то, как совершенно по-дофламинговски легко подставил своего союзника под удар. Да, это ему следовало быть там, наверху, чтобы Шляпа как следует двинул его татуированным волей кулаком.  
И, будто зная, о чём он думает, Шляпа хватает его за плечи (тёмные узоры танцуют у Ло перед глазами) и встряхивает. Ло не выдал себя, конечно. Это всё чёртова интуиция Шляпы, его дьявольское чутьё, которое всегда знает правду и никогда не ошибается.  
— Торао, — говорит Шляпа немного вопросительно.  
Ло моргает и опускает руку.  
— Да, можешь убирать, — говорит он.  
Оставь ещё ненадолго, думает он про себя.  
Соломенная Шляпа Луффи, конечно, слышит верный вариант. Или, может, как обычно, не слышит ничего, кроме самого себя, когда, смеясь, забрасывает тёмную от воли руку Ло на шею и тянет его к себе.  
В любом случае, Ло не собирается возражать.


	10. виви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> виви и песочное птср.

Каждый день у неё полно дел.  
Израненная гражданской войной страна медленно, но всё-таки идёт на поправку. Виви чувствует ответственность перед своим народом сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Она неустанно призывает людей вернуться в брошенные города, помогает тем, кто лишился дома или семьи, утешает, ободряет, подаёт пример. Стойкости духа юной принцессы удивляются, ей восхищаются, её любят.  
Каждый вечер она валится с ног от усталости; сил едва хватает на то, чтобы перед сном пролистать газеты в поисках упоминаний Соломенной Шляпы Луффи и его команды. Поцеловав на ночь отца, она уходит к себе. Завтра, как только солнце снова выкатится на небо, будто подталкиваемое невидимым скарабеем, начнётся очередной день, полный забот правителя о своих подданых. Она знает, что должна отдохнуть, и засыпает почти мгновенно.  
Но каждую ночь она просыпается от кошмаров. Тревога не даёт ей отдохнуть. Виви слишком долго боялась за свою страну, чтобы спокойно спать ночью.  
Ей снится, как взрываются часы на главной площади, накрывая сражающихся огненной волной, и тысячи людей сгорают заживо, так и не осознав, что подняли оружие против своих ни в чём не повинных братьев. Ей снится, как на её глазах высыхают реки, погибают оазисы, крошатся дворцовые башни, и песок погребает всё под собой. Ей снится, как Коза врывается в тронный зал, стреляет в её отца и, падая на колени, смотрит на расползающееся на собственной гуди багровое пятно, удивлённо и немного обиженно, как когда-то в детстве во время игр. Ей снится, как кровь капает на песок с кончиков пальцев Луффи, с его голых ног, с подбородка, с проткнувшего его тело насквозь золотого крюка.  
Виви боится засыпать снова.  
Она поднимается с кровати, подходит к окну, и смотрит, как диск луны заливает город холодным светом. Смотрит, пока не начнёт дрожать от холода, пока не почувствует, что от усталости путаются мысли, пока порыв ночного ветра не бросит в неё, играясь, щепотку песка, и тогда она вскрикивает и отшатывается, захлопнув окно.  
Она возвращается в постель, накрывается одеялом, обнимает себя за колени; ей мерещится, что песок невесомо касается её кожи, шершаво слизывает выступивший на спине холодный пот, высасывает из неё всю влагу до последней капли, пока она не станет пустой, сухой и ломкой, как погибшее в засуху растение. Ей мерещится, что Крокодайл гладит её по голове, по плечам, сжимает рукой горло, не давая всхлипнуть; что он здесь, в этой комнате, во дворце, на каждой улице города и в каждой песчаной дюне за его пределами; и она боится и ненавидит его, отчаянно, всем своим измученным сердцем, потому что из-за него она теперь не может перестать бояться и ненавидеть свою собственную страну.  
Песок поёт, и Виви закрывает уши руками. Так кажется, будто в ушах шумит, как шумит море, и Виви жалеет, всем сердцем жалеет, что не убежала с друзьями, не бросила эту задыхающуюся от жажды страну и не отправилась в далёкие дали, туда, где не бывает засухи, где ветер всегда пахнет солью и свежестью, где волны плещут о борт и нигде не найти ни песчинки.  
Но зато они там; хорошо им, наверное, думает Виви и представляет, как хохочет Луффи, стянув у Усоппа последний кусок с тарелки, как Нами ругает Зоро, снова заснувшего в вороньем гнезде, как Санджи приносит чай со льдом Чопперу, жалующемуся на жару. Хорошо, что им хорошо, думает Виви и улыбается, и, позабыв ненадолго о собственных страхах, наконец засыпает и не видит снов.  
Каждое утро она медлит лишь секунду, а затем делает глубокий вдох и решительно шагает за порог, и горячий песок привычно, будто старую знакомую, обнимает её за плечи.


	11. ло, хокинс, кид, луффи.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пост-дрессроза ау, должно было быть кидлом, но вышло не кидло, а хуета какая-то. бэйсикалли, все дрочат на трафальгара.

Кид может точно определить, какая карта означала Трафальгара Ло. То есть, он, разумеется, не имеет понятия, какая это была карта, потому что Хокинс опустил её на стол рубашкой вверх; он знает только, что, когда Хокинс её увидел, незаинтересованное выражение его лица стало ещё сильнее, как-то очень выразительно незаинтересованным, а потом он положил её на стол, поднялся на ноги и принялся готовить какую-то дрянь, запуская руки в холщовые мешки, выуживая оттуда то щедрую щепотку листьев, то крохотный цветок, то вовсе непонятную хреноту и бросая всё в общее варево. Апу даже не сбился с мелодии, Кид тоже не удивился — если Хокинсу это поможет найти корабль Шанкса, пусть хоть галлюциногенные грибы жрёт. Но Хокинс ничего жрать не стал — оставил свою траву исходить паром в кружке, пока не открылась дверь; только тогда кивнул на варево и сказал:  
— Выпей.  
— Ну и приветствия у тебя, — наморщил нос Трафальгар Ло и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Это чтобы восполнить потерю крови, — пояснил Хокинс. Кид не знал, видел ли он потерю крови на той же карте, которая рассказала ему, что Ло скоро заявится, или определил по общему потрёпанному виду. По запаху, может — от Ло отчётливо несло кровью, травой и землёй, пылью, и гарью, и порохом, но кровью сильнее всего. Такие раны Кид унюхал бы даже с закрытыми глазами.  
Ло буркнул что-то про бесполезную нетрадиционную медицину, но кружку взял и варево отхлебнул.  
— Что здесь делает дозорская собака? — спросил с подозрением Апу. Ло опустил кружку и моргнул.  
— Человек-оркестр. И Юстасс, — сказал он, будто только теперь их увидел. — У вас здесь дела, джентльмены? Не волнуйтесь, я не стану подслушивать. Я только пришёл забрать старую услугу.  
— И чего ты хочешь? — спросил Хокинс.  
Ло со стуком поставил кружку на стол.  
— Спать, — признал он с видом насмешливым и обезоруживающе искренним одновременно. — Несколько часов тишины, и если Шляпа явится сюда меня искать, скажите ему, что я сдох и вы выкинули тело за борт.  
Кид фыркнул против своей воли, не смог не оскалиться:  
— Что, из Шляпы херовый союзник?  
Взгляд Ло метнулся к нему: единственное, что в нём ещё выглядело живым, как последний тлеющий уголёк в кучке золы.  
— Напротив, — сказал он, усмехаясь совсем как два года назад на Сабаоди. — Из Шляпы охуительный союзник. Попробуй, тебе обязательно понравится.  
Правая рука у него была так залита кровью, будто её оторвали, а потом наспех пришили обратно; на коже тут и там багровели ссадины, повязка на торсе напиталась кровью, джинсы были заляпаны бурыми пятнами, плащ изодран в лохмотья. Трафальгар Ло не выглядел как человек, побывавший в альянсе с охуительным союзником.  
Но в его голосе Кид не слышал насмешки.  
Хокинс обречённо проводил взглядом доковылявшего до кровати и рухнувшего на неё со всей своей кровью и грязью Трафальгара и бесстрастно заявил:  
— Если не снимешь хотя бы сапоги, я вырву тебе сердце.  
— Я тебе его так могу отдать, — пообещал Ло и ткнул себя кончиками пальцев в грудь. Живое, бьющееся сердце выскользнуло из груди и шлёпнулось на покрывало.  
Апу издал какой-то сдавленный звук и отодвинулся назад вместе со стулом. Кид поймал себя на том, что перестал дышать.  
— На. — Ло подобрал сердце и протянул его Хокинсу на ладони. — Мне оно больше не нужно. — И добавил доверительным полушёпотом: — Мне больше нечего бояться.  
Не соврал: сердце сокращалось спокойно и размеренно. Гипнотизирующе; Кид чувствовал, как жжёт пальцы острое желание потрогать, взять в руки, может быть, сжать, чтобы почувствовать, как оно дёргается в крепкой хватке. Хокинс, кретин, только брезгливо поморщился:  
— Да ты вконец двинулся. Убери.  
Ло улёгся, закинул ноги — в сапогах — на кровать, прижал собственное сердце к груди, хотя на место возвращать не стал. Зажмурился и с блаженной улыбкой зарылся щекой в подушку.  
— Я не двинулся. Я впервые за чёрт знает сколько лет чувствую что-то настолько похожее на счастье, — сонно пробубнил он в ответ.  
Судя по такой нехарактерной откровенности, хороший отдых ему действительно был очень нужен.  
— Что это такое ты ему должен? — спросил Апу, когда Ло перестал шевелиться и дыхание его стало спокойным, выдавая, что он действительно спит.  
Хокинс пожал плечами.  
— Трафальгар однажды вытащил с того света меня и половину моей команды. Ещё в Северном море. До того, как мы вышли на Гранд Лайн.  
Кид хмыкнул — едва не сдохнуть ещё прежде, чем выйти на Гранд Лайн, должно было отпугнуть любого новичка — но вслух не сказал ничего: он был слишком заворожён тем, как в такт ритмичным сокращениям подрагивают расслабленно лежащие на сердце пальцы Трафальгара.

Если о появлении Соломенной шляпы Луффи Хокинс тоже знал заранее, то виду не подал. Тот ворвался в каюту капитана на чужом корабле как в свою собственную, треснув жалобно крякнувшей дверью о стену, и заорал:  
— Торао, ты здесь? Торао! Эйэй, народ, вы не видели Торао?  
Апу вскочил на ноги: второго вторжения за день его трусливая параноидальная натура не могла вынести.  
— О! Тот чувак с железками! — обрадовался Луффи Киду как старому знакомому. — Ого, что у тебя с рукой? Реально круто! Подожди, ты видел Торао?  
— Я видел что? — переспросил Кид, и тут же в голове щёлкнула догадка.  
— Ну, Торао. Такой, пятна, шапка, мы все вместе на пузырчатом острове дрались с дозорными, — подтвердил Луффи, завертел головой по сторонам и заметил Трафальгара раньше, чем дождался ответа; тут же сиганул через всю каюту и приземлился прямо на кровать, чудом не пнув своего союзника по перебинтованным ранам.  
— Торао, эй, Торао, вставай, там твои накама приплыли, эй! Они смогут залечить тебя лучше, чем тот дядька из Дрессрозы. Торао?  
Трафальгар, очевидно, притворялся, что не слышит, очень убедительно.  
Или не притворялся, вдруг осознал Кид. Шляпа, наверное, пришёл к такому же выводу, потому что вдруг заткнулся, отвесил Трафальгару звонкую резиновую пощёчину, а потом хлопнулся щекой ему на грудь и замер.  
— Эй, — сказал он через несколько секунд, и поднял голову и уставился на них троих круглыми глазами, — почему у него сердце не бьётся?  
Ответил Хокинс:  
— Он его себе вырезал. Поищи под подушкой.  
— А, — кивнул Шляпа, не удивляясь — видимо, уже видел трафальгарские стрёмные трюки и успел привыкнуть, — и слез с кровати. — А зачем он это?  
Хокинс пожал плечами:  
— От счастья, очевидно.  
Луффи моргнул, встряхнулся, запустил руку под подушку, вытащил сердце и сунул за пазуху — прямо напротив собственного. Затем взвалил Трафальгара себе на плечо и, не говоря больше ни слова, унёсся туда же, откуда пришёл.  
На хокинсовой постели остались остывать кровавые пятна.


	12. ло, луффи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в котором ло умирает, а луффи не огорчается.

В последний раз Ло находит его сам, не предупредив, не спросив, где он — хотя, знает бог, короля пиратов разыскать непросто. Особенно теперь, когда скука заставляет Луффи метаться в самых разных направлениях, будто мяч, рикошетом отскакивающий от слишком близко стоящих стен. Луффи становится слишком тесно в этом мире, беспокойная энергия жжёт его изнутри и не находит себе выхода, придавленная долгожданным званием.  
Ло мог таскаться за ними на своей лодке неотступно несколько последних недель. У него могли быть свои информаторы, или удивительное чутьё, или ему могло просто повезти наткнуться на Луффи случайно — тот, верный своей беспечности, даже не задумывается об этом: увидев Ло, он только улыбается от уха до уха и машет рукой, едва не подпрыгивая несолидно на месте.  
— Торао! — кричит он. — Эй, Торао, я так рад тебя видеть! Ого, паршиво выглядишь — эй, народ, Торао здесь — ты один? Мы как раз собирались идти в город, ты с нами?   
Ло улыбается — слабо, бесцветно, будто давно забыл, как это делать. К ошеломительной мугиварской жизнерадостности невозможно привыкнуть, её силе невозможно сопротивляться; она способна выдавить улыбку даже из того, кому эта улыбка к лицу не больше, чем покойнику.  
— Ты по делу? — спрашивает Луффи, нахлобучивает Ло на голову свою потрёпанную шляпу и любуется зрелищем, сияя ухмылкой. Чёрт его разберёт, зачем — может, у него это вместо приветственных объятий. Ло знает, он отберёт её обратно через полминуты; она — единственное, к чему он так ревнив.  
— Да. Нет, — тут же поправляется Ло, беспомощно пожимает плечами и вздыхает. — Это подождёт.  
— А. Ладно, — легко соглашается Луффи и сдёргивает с него шляпу. — Как дела на Гранд Лайн? Хэнкок перестала на тебя охотиться? Я говорил ей, чтобы не злилась, но ты же знаешь, какая она. Нами, эй, Нами, мы пойдём вперёд, ладно? Догоняйте! — и он дёргает Ло за рукав, уводя вниз по улице.  
И больше не спрашивает, зачем он здесь. А Ло странным образом чувствует себя не вправе сказать — слишком неуместно это прозвучало бы рядом с Луффи. Где угодно в пределах одного полушария с Луффи, наверное.  
Поэтому он не говорит ничего. Он позволяет Луффи таскать себя по всему острову, приходит на вечеринки, иногда пьёт со всеми, иногда смеётся. Беззаботная улыбка Луффи отравляет его будто яд, и он жадно ловит её, впитывает, втравливает в сознание. Ему давно пора уходить, а он всё не может остановиться, даже зная, что скоро станет отравой сам, как это всегда случается с трупами.  
Он сам так никогда и не научился так улыбаться.  
А потом становится слишком поздно. Чёртова мугиварская то ли проницательность, то ли гиперчувствительная воля; однажды утром Луффи останавливает его, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в запястье, когда Ло проходит мимо, смотрит круглыми глазами без тени улыбки и говорит ему:  
— Ты болен.  
Совершенно безэмоционально говорит, но Ло всё равно слышится в его голосе обвинение.  
— Я умираю, Мугивара, — говорит Ло в ответ, и глаза Луффи становятся чуть шире, а пальцы разжимаются.  
Но в то утро Ло чувствует себя примерно так же, как весь последний месяц, и выглядит примерно так же хреново, как в самый первый день своего визита, и у Луффи нет никаких объективных причин понять, что с ним что-то не так, если он не понимал до этого.  
И только вечером ему становится хуже.   
Настолько, что он едва способен двигаться; нечего и говорить о том, чтобы сесть в лодку и отправиться туда, где его ждёт команда. Его сил едва хватает на то, чтобы выбраться из круга собравшихся у костра Мугивар, пугающих новобранцев историями о своих приключениях, добраться до высокого берега и опуститься там в траву.  
Отсюда слышно, как внизу ненасытные волны целуют песок. Далеко впереди солнце захлёбывается океаном. Луффи усаживается рядом с Ло раньше, чем оно окончательно выбивается из сил и идёт ко дну.  
— Мне надо было уйти раньше, — наконец нарушает молчание Ло. — Надо было вообще не приплывать. Я хотел умереть в Северном море, на острове, где... а, неважно, есть там один. Но я говорил себе, что хочу попрощаться.  
— Почему ты не сказал раньше? — упрекает — нет, просто говорит Луффи. — Мы бы нашли что-нибудь. Лекарство, или способ, или...  
— Я врач, Мугивара, — напоминает Ло. — Я знаю, когда уже ничего нельзя сделать. — Помолчав, он добавляет: — Кроме того, я и так прожил на двадцать лет дольше, чем должен был.  
Луффи легонько ударяет его кулаком в плечо.  
— Но ведь это были клёвые двадцать лет, правда?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Брешешь.  
— Ты прав. Лучшие.  
— Хорошо тогда.  
— Кроме того дня, когда я додумался предложить тебе альянс.  
Луффи смеётся.  
Последние розовые облака вылиняли в ночь. Луффи падает на спину, раскинув руки, — "ого, Торао, гляди, какие звёзды!" — дёргает Ло за собой. У Ло нет сил сопротивляться.  
— Я тоже умру рано, — неожиданно сообщает Луффи. — Ты не знал? Тогда, в Импел Даун, Ива-чан предупреждал, что если не остановиться, я лишу сам себя десяти лет жизни. Или двадцати? Я забыл.  
Его это, очевидно, совсем не расстраивает. Ло спрашивает всё равно:  
— Не жалеешь?   
— Хрена, — подтверждает Луффи.  
Ло улыбается.  
Не то ночь, не то близкая вечность пробираются под кожу холодом. Утащенный Луффи с вечеринки саке почти не помогает. Даже нелепые воспоминания, которыми они перебрасываются, согревают всё меньше.   
— А помнишь, как мы посадили Чоппера тебе на голову? — хохочет Луффи. — У тебя ж на лице было написано, как ты жалеешь, что спас меня тогда!..  
Ло слабо ухмыляется.  
— Альянс, Мугивара. Я сожалел об альянсе. Это сожаление стало мне близким другом, поверь.  
— Не-а, не поверю, — смеётся Луффи. — Я знаю, что тебе с нами было весело.  
Смотреть на звёзды становится слишком утомительно, и Ло прикрывает глаза.  
— Я так никогда и не рассказал, почему решил вытащить тебя из Маринфорда.  
— Я и так знаю, что там рассказывать, — говорит Луффи. — Потому что мы накама.  
Нет, не поэтому, должен сказать ему Ло. Мы тогда даже не были друзьями; ты понравился мне, потому что ты улыбался. Это важно, улыбаться, поэтому не прекращай никогда, не...   
Но ему уже сложно говорить.   
— Я знаю, — повторяет Луффи сдавленно и ерошит ему волосы.

Сквозь усталость, сквозь навалившуюся гранитным брюхом вечность он чувствует, как кто-то гладит его по голове; и Ло, наверное, напоследок заразился от Луффи этой его безошибочной интуицией, потому что сердце его болезненно сжимается даже раньше, чем он открывает глаза.  
— Ты вырос хорошим человеком, — говорит ему Кора-сан.  
И улыбается.


	13. луффи, крокодайл, сабо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> даже он, крокодайл, нашёл бы тому бесстрашному мальчишке лучшее применение, чем загонять его в отвратительные рамки "долга".

Крокодайл смотрит, как Соломенная шляпа Луффи зализывает раны. В буквальном смысле — широкими мазками облизывает разбитые костяшки мокрым языком, тянет в рот, обсасывает, затем достаёт изо рта и рассматривает — ранки заново наливаются свежей кровью, и Луффи недовольно хмурится.  
Крокодайл отворачивается. Но от звука отвернуться невозможно, и он не перестаёт прислушиваться — возможно, против своей воли.   
— Прости, — говорит Соломенная шляпа Луффи тем своим тоном, который означает, что он ничерта не раскаивается и, будь его воля, во второй раз поступил бы точно так же.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит революционер Сабо. — Я и сам хотел бы ему вломить. Чёрт, да кто угодно хотел бы. — Он смеётся, тихо и неискренне. — Ты отвлёк на себя внимание охраны, так что всё в порядке. Ты всё сделал правильно, даже если не по плану.   
— Я... — начинает Луффи, но революционер Сабо его прерывает:  
— Просто подожди меня здесь, ладно? Я быстро закончу с ними.  
Крокодайл не может сдержаться и не выглянуть вниз.  
Революционер Сабо держит Луффи за руки и заглядывает ему в лицо. Луффи резко, отрывисто кивает, и любой, кто хоть немного его знает, догадался бы по этому чрезмерно серьёзному выражению лица, что Луффи явно не намерен сидеть на месте и ждать.  
Любой, кто хоть немного его знает, догадался бы, что Луффи нельзя обмануть этим напускным спокойствием.  
Революционер Сабо, очевидно, совсем не знает Соломенную шляпу Луффи, потому что он улыбается и шагает вперёд и мимо, и мгновение спустя за ним с лёгким скрипом закрывается дверь.  
Луффи отшатывается назад, в тень под лестницей, где Крокодайлу его не видно, глухо ударяется лопатками о кирпичную стену.  
Крокодайл не верит сам себе, ссыпаясь песком между стальными ступенями.  
— Шляпа, — говорит он сдавленно вместо приветствия.  
— Крок, — отзывается Луффи вроде бы удивлённо и даже немного разжимает твёрдые от воли пальцы — не насовсем, но достаточно, чтобы Крокодайл мог сделать вдох. — Что ты здесь делаешь?   
Крокодайл наугад тычет в наполовину ободранную афишу на стене за спиной Луффи; музыкант, скорее всего, уже давно отыграл все свои выступления и уехал дальше на юг, но Шляпа вряд ли обратит на это внимание.  
— Пришёл послушать музыку, — сипит он, и Соломенная шляпа Луффи не обманывает его надежды: мазнув взглядом по афише, разжимает пальцы, опускает руку. Крокодайл провожает взглядом багровые костяшки, пока они не скрываются в кармане штанов Шляпы, а затем поднимает взгляд и спрашивает: — Ты?  
Луффи молчит и отворачивается.  
Крокодайл достаёт сигару, закуривает. Луффи с видом усталым и недовольным усаживается тощей задницей на стальную ступеньку. Тремя этажами ниже, там, где ступени спускаются к самой воде, море шумно облизывает причал.  
— Связался с революционерами, значит? — говорит Крокодайл наконец, выдохнув ароматный дым в почерневшее небо. — Что стало с амбициями Короля пиратов?   
Во второй раз за пять минут резиновая хватка пережимает ему горло. Кирпичная стена бьёт по лопаткам — возможно, той самой наполовину ободранной афишей.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, — говорит Луффи тихо и так отчётливо опасно, что Крокодайла продирает мурашками вдоль позвоночника.  
Соломенная шляпа Луффи, кажется, стал немного выше с тех пор, как Крокодайл видел его в прошлый раз. И немного сильнее. И злей. И отчаянней.  
Крокодайл смотрит, как напрягаются мышцы на руке Луффи, как он зло и решительно стискивает зубы. Он совсем близко. Крокодайл может учуять запах крови на его руке.  
— Успокойся, — говорит он. — Я здесь не как твой враг. На самом деле, мне местная знать тоже кое-что задолжала.  
Во второй раз за пять минут Луффи ослабляет хватку.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про революционеров, — повторяет он.  
Крокодайл затягивается и демонстративно медленно поднимает руку, чтобы вытащить сигару изо рта. Луффи его выпускает.  
— Они не так незаметны, как им хочется верить. Но мне нет до них дела, — отвечает Крокодайл и повторяет в свою очередь: — Так почему ты здесь, а не на Рафтеле?  
Соломенная шляпа Луффи смотрит в сторону.  
Крокодайл не узнаёт в нём того бесстрашного мальчишку, который угрожал ему, шичибукаю, взял приступом Импел Даун, ворвался на поле боя величайшей войны современности.  
— Я... должен, — бормочет Соломенная шляпа Луффи и сжимает окровавленные кулаки.   
Крокодайл кривится.  
Непрошеным паразитом грызёт сознание мысль, что даже он, Крокодайл, нашёл бы тому бесстрашному мальчишке лучшее применение, чем загонять его в отвратительные рамки "долга".  
Луффи снова машинально тянет кровоточащие костяшки в рот, и Крокодайл бьёт его по руке, потому что он сам уже почти может представить вкус.  
— Как я говорил, — произносит он, когда Луффи хмурится на него снизу вверх, — местная знать задолжала мне кое-что, и я собираюсь забрать этот долг прямо сейчас. Ты со мной, или...  
— А чего стоишь? — говорит Соломенная шляпа Луффи.  
Скрипучая дверь хлопает за ним раньше, чем он успевает договорить, и Крокодайл усмехается ему вслед.


	14. детка 5, корасон, ло, дофламинго.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в котором роси думает, что дофламинго можно исправить обнимашками. наверное. кокова хуя, роси, ты не настолько глуп.  
> флафф, оос, жопа с временами, beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation into English is availiable [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264054).

В том, что Корасон никого не любит, Детка почти уверена. Доффи наверняка отдал ему трон сердец шутки ради, потому что как раз сердца-то у Корасона и не было. Если бы было, он бы точно относился к Детке, Буффало и Ло добрее, потому что Джола говорила, что они слишком милые, чтобы их можно было не полюбить. А Корасон их не любит. И семью не любит. И даже Доффи, наверное, не любит, иначе бы у Доффи не опускались уголки рта каждый раз, когда он говорил с Корасоном.  
Может быть, это связано с тем, что произошло до того, как Корасон вернулся к Доффи, и о чём никто никогда не говорит. Может быть, пока он был один, кто-то вырвал ему не только язык, но и сердце, думала Детка раньше, но Ло сказал, что сердце Корасону никто не вырывал, потому что тогда он бы уже сдох. И добавил, что идея, впрочем, хорошая. Язык у Корасона тоже был на месте — Детка сама видела, как он его высовывает, обжёгшись слишком горячим чаем, — а молчит он потому (это тоже Ло сказал), что его немота "пси-хо-со-ма-тическая". Это значит, объяснил Ло, что что-то его однажды очень сильно напугало, и есть только один способ его излечить — напугать ещё сильнее. Детка ухватилась за идею; не потому, что надеялась, что Корасон станет добрее — сердце-то к нему вместе с голосом не вернётся, — а потому что представила, как обрадуется Доффи, если Корасон заговорит. Ну, самого Корасона ей тоже было немного жаль (представить только, что что-то может быть настолько страшным, что после этого ты больше никогда не захочешь говорить), но это прошло, когда они всё-таки напугали Корасона, и Корасон их за это пинками вышвырнул в окно. Падать было больно; Ло выбрался из груды мусора последним, вытер кровь с лица и мрачно усмехнулся в сторону дома — тогда-то Детка и поняла, что Ло всё наврал про лечение испугом просто потому что хотел отомстить Корасону. У Ло на самом деле тоже нет сердца; но это только потому, что он попал в семью совсем недавно. У него ещё есть шанс научиться.  
А вот в бессердечности Корасона Детка почти уверена. Вернее, была уверена, пока не заметила, что, когда Доффи грустно, Корасон подходит к нему первым. Потому что Доффи — сильный, и он никогда не скажет, что ему грустно, и никто другой не скажет этого тоже, даже если все видят, потому что Доффи — будущий король, и это непочтительно. А Корасон, он или дурак, или невоспитанный (а скорее всего, то и другое), потому что он иногда подходит и обнимает Доффи со спины, прячет лицо у него на плече так, что невозможно понять, о чём он в это время думает, и не шевелится, пока Доффи не вздохнёт и не перестанет хмуриться. И Доффи никогда его не ругает за непочтительность. Но это редко; гораздо чаще Корасон, шагнув к Доффи, спотыкается о собственные ноги и с грохотом падает, и Доффи хмурится ещё сильнее, но потом, когда отвернётся, всё равно едва-едва дёргает уголком губ, и это тоже хорошо, так ведь? Поэтому Детка избавляет Корасона от одной подножки или чашки с кипятком каждый раз, когда он делает что-то хорошее для Доффи. Только ему самому она об этом не рассказывает, конечно: чего доброго, Корасон ещё придумает что-нибудь, чтобы избежать розыгрышей насовсем, даром что дурак, а этого нельзя допустить.  
Кто-то ведь должен наказывать его за то, что у него нет сердца.


	15. ло, корасон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кора и ло ищут доктора, а находят весну.

Движение убаюкивает.  
На каждый шаг Коры его покачивает чуть влево, чуть вправо, чуть влево, чуть вправо. Ледяной ветер холодит спину, зато грудь греет жар человеческого тела. Там, где Ло уткнулся носом в плечо Коры, перья тёплые и влажные от дыхания.  
Когда он открывал глаза в прошлый раз, солнце царапало брюхо о верхушки елей. Сейчас уже сгущаются сумерки.  
— Ло, — говорит Кора снова, и Ло понимает, почему проснулся.  
Голос у Коры хриплый, как скрип раскачивающихся на ветру ветвей, как хруст снега под ногами. Интересно, сколько он уже зовёт, думает Ло и бормочет в ответ:  
— Что?  
Выходит тихо, но Кора слышит: выпрямляет спину, встряхивается, чуть подбрасывая Ло, и в голосе его слышна улыбка, когда он говорит:  
— Просто проверяю, не замёрз ли ты там насмерть.  
— Очень смешно, — бубнит Ло и, вытянув шею, смотрит через его плечо вниз. Снег перед ними фиолетово-синий, не видно даже их теней. Только длинные ноги Коры, упрямо продирающегося сквозь сугробы.  
Ветер полосует шею ледяными лезвиями, и Ло снова втягивает голову в плечи и прячет лицо в перья.  
— Не упади, Кора-сан, — говорит он.  
Кора останавливается. Руки, придерживающие Ло, разжимаются.  
— Ты устал? — спрашивает Ло.  
Щёлкает зажигалка. Трещит горящая бумага. Ло с закрытыми глазами представляет, как Кора ограждает крохотный огонёк от ветра покрасневшими пальцами.  
— Нет, — отвечает Кора. — Ты?  
Усталость поселилась внутри Ло второй сущностью. Всё слишком тяжело, даже когда он не двигается.  
— Нет, — говорит Ло, не открывая глаз.  
Руки Коры возвращаются на место, снова подбрасывают его выше, чтобы не сползал. Сигаретный дым, оглаживающий его щёку, кажется чуть теплее ледяного воздуха. Снег снова хрустит под ногами Коры.  
Движение убаюкивает.

Он просыпается снова уже в темноте, Кора бесцеремонно встряхивает его за плечи, перед ними — вереница чёрных строений, почти не отличимых от ночи. Ни в одном окне не горит свет: люди уходят, сквозь полусон вспоминает Ло, люди бросают север. Ло, говорит Кора, очнись, ты замёрз? — нет, качает головой Ло; ты голоден? — нет; подождёшь здесь, пока я найду какие-нибудь дрова? просто подожги свою шубу, думает Ло, но, кажется, не находит сил, чтобы сказать это вслух.

Он просыпается снова от света.  
Отпихивает руку Коры — тяжёлая, тёплая, — поднимает голову.  
Они в доме — пустом, явно нежилом, голые стены, из мебели — только огромный диван, на котором они спали, должно быть, слишком громоздкий, чтобы бывшие хозяева забрали его с собой. Кора спит на спине, укрыв Ло краем своей шубы, одной рукой прижав его к своему горячему боку, другой, согнутой в локте, накрыв глаза. Жёлтый солнечный луч протиснулся сквозь грязное окно, разбудил Ло и теперь высвечивает лицо Коры, ту часть, что не прикрыта рукой — обветренные губы, светлую щетину, подживающий сигаретный ожог на подбородке.  
Ло смотрит и смотрит, пока слёзы не начинают щипать глаза, дурацкий яркий свет, а затем выворачивается из-под руки Коры, спрыгивает на пол и выходит на улицу, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Птичий гомон оглушает, снег сияет отражённым солнцем до рези в глазах, а воздух насыщен резкой свежестью. С крыши одна за одной срываются крупные капли. Сугробы напитались водой и проседают под собственной тяжестью. Ло зачерпывает пригоршню снега и пьёт, набирает в ладони и умывается, фыркая и вздрагивая от холода, пока не чувствует, как горит лицо.  
В сугробы, которые вчера были Коре по колено, Ло проваливается по грудь — далеко не уйдёшь. Поэтому он останавливается неподалёку от дома и смотрит, задрав голову, как снегирь теребит кисть прошлогодних ягод, а выше над ним вальяжные белые облака путаются в ветках. Ло делает глубокий вдох — сегодня дышится легче обычного, и смертельная усталость ещё не успела навалиться со всей силой, и уже привычная боль ещё только разгорается внутри.  
В доме что-то грохочет, и Ло оборачивается на шум. Кора выметается на порог, распахнув дверь, рявкает:  
— Ло!  
Дверь глухо ударяется о стену, и от удара целая лавина подтаявшего снега срывается с крыши и падает на Кору. Кора от неожиданности теряет равновесие.  
— Что? — отзывается Ло.  
Кора шевелится, рывком садится в образовавшемся сугробе, и, пошарив по карманам, суёт в рот сигарету.  
— Потерял тебя, — поясняет он немного невнятно и чиркает зажигалкой.  
— Я отлить вышел, — объясняет Ло.  
Не то чтобы Коре нужны были объяснения: он выглядит вполне мирно просто сидя в своём сугробе, задрав к небу лицо и травя чистый воздух табачным дымом.  
— Кора-сан, — говорит Ло. — Это же весна?  
Кора переводит взгляд на него и ничего не говорит.  
— Мы прошли всё Северное море и добрались до края?  
Кора снова отворачивается к небу.  
И это самое небо вдруг кажется Ло слишком синим, и воздух — слишком обжигающим, и шум птиц — слишком громким, и он наконец замечает, как у него замёрзли ноги, и — вечно этот Кора является, куда его не звали, и всё становится... слишком.  
— Что дальше? — говорит Ло. — Гранд Лайн? Всегда хотел увидеть Гранд Лайн.  
Он старается не пустить горечь в голос, и она вся оседает на языке.  
Кора затягивается, выдыхает и отвечает небу:  
— Местные жители не бросили этот остров насовсем, просто перебрались в город. Так что сегодня туда, а дальше видно будет. А на Гранд Лайн свой сам поплывёшь, когда вырастешь, я тебе не извозчик.  
Ло моргает и не знает, что ответить.  
— Ты опять себя поджёг, — наконец говорит он.  
Кора, ругнувшись, перекатывается в сугроб. Перешагнув через его ноги, Ло возвращается в дом.  
Рядом с Корой всегда всё становится слишком, но только надежда разгорается настолько ярко, что это почти невыносимо.


	16. ло, сенгоку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сенгоку и ло говорят про корасона.  
> мы все ждали ту главу, лол.

— Я не собираюсь нападать, — говорит Будда Сенгоку, бывший адмирал флота Морского Дозора, нынешний седой старик с беззаботной усмешкой. — Фуджитора настаивал, что поймать вас — его личная обязанность.  
Ло приостанавливает растущее под ладонью Пространство, но не торопится убирать его совсем.  
— Тогда в чём дело? — спрашивает он скорее из вежливости, чем искреннего интереса.  
Сенгоку забрасывает в рот крекер и одобрительно причмокивает.  
— Если это касается моего статуса шичибукая, то я признал свой альянс с пиратами Соломенной Шляпы ещё три дня назад, — говорит Ло немного раздражённо.  
Он знает, что к его статусу — теперь уже бывшему — Сенгоку не питает ни малейшего интереса.  
Больше всего на свете ему хочется повернуться к Сенгоку спиной. Уйти туда, куда уже унеслись взбалмошные друзья Шляпы, подняться на борт раздобытого ими корабля и раз и навсегда оставить эту проклятую страну позади. Он только тем здесь и занимался, что раздирал старые шрамы; и теперь, стоило только пообещать себе прекратить, является ещё и Сенгоку. Бывший начальник шпиона-Коры, нынешний конвоир арестованного преступника Донкихота Дофламинго.  
— Нет, нет, это уже всем известно, — машет рукой Сенгоку и бросает в рот ещё один крекер.  
Крекер.  
— «Рисовый крекер», — говорит Ло неожиданно для себя.  
— «Это личное», — отзывается Сенгоку и неожиданно уже не выглядит беззаботным старичком.  
Ло прикрывает глаза.  
«Я должен приостановить работу над заданием.»  
«Возникли проблемы?»  
«Нет, это личное.»  
Он ещё не забыл слова, но уже давно не может вспомнить, как звучал голос, который их произнёс.  
— Вот и познакомились, — говорит Ло вслух и встречает взгляд Сенгоку, внимательный и цепкий. — Можете переходить к делу.  
— Это, в общем-то, всё, — пожимает плечами Сенгоку, будто извиняясь. — Просто хотелось наконец узнать, ради кого Росинант был готов отказаться от своей самой важной миссии, ранга и собственной жизни. Прости старику его любопытство.  
«Росинант» бьёт Ло так сильно, будто Сенгоку зарядил это слово волей. «Росинант», «коммандер Донкихот» и «Рисовое печенье» не значили для Ло ничего; Ло знал только Корасона, который делал идиотски умилённое лицо каждый раз, когда Ло называл его Корой, и просил сказать так ещё раз. Всё это выглядит довольно глупо теперь, когда знаешь, что из всех этих имён именно «Корасон» и было ненастоящим.  
— А, — отзывается Ло и добавляет, потому что слова приходят к нему быстрее, чем здравый смысл: — Мне тоже всегда было интересно, ради кого Кора согласился пойти против собственного брата.  
Сенгоку опускает руку, не донеся крекер ко рту.  
— Он вызвался, — говорит он, негромко, но весомо.  
— То-то он так обрадовался поводу убраться к дьяволу и от Дофламинго, и от вас, — огрызается Ло, потому что это слишком тяжело, это почти невыносимо. — Он не мог даже поднять руку на этого выродка!  
Сенгоку отвечает не сразу, только рассматривает Ло.  
— Зато ты не колебался, — наконец говорит он.  
Говорит так, будто Росинант хотел спасти Ло именно для этого.  
«Мы убежим и будем свободными, Ло.»  
Ло запрокидывает голову и смеётся в небо, коротко и беззвучно, потому что если он не будет смеяться, то наверняка заплачет.  
— Я не ради него это сделал, — говорит он. — Кора мёртв. Я сделал это ради себя. До свидания, господин Сенгоку, — и отворачивается и идёт прочь, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Сенгоку за его спиной огорчённо вздыхает и шуршит упаковкой крекеров. Ло переставляет ноги и подавляет желание развернуть Пространство и телепортироваться как можно дальше, а потом ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, пока не рухнет в море или не израсходует все силы — до чего дойдёт раньше.  
Кора, Кора, я сделал это не ради тебя, повторяет он мысленно снова и снова, как бесполезную молитву.  
Просто я по-прежнему пытаюсь кого-нибудь убить каждый раз, когда мне больно.


	17. ло, корасон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ло тренируется, корасон помогает.

— Смотри, — говорит Ло, — это митральный клапан.  
— Как интересно, — говорит Корасон и не смотрит. Ло бы мстительно поставил ему за это подножку, если бы Корасон уже не сидел на полу. Поэтому Ло отворачивается и продолжает вертеть в руках разрезанное надвое сердце.  
— Это перикард, — говорит он скорее сам себе, чем Корасону, но Корасон всё равно бормочет:  
— Охренеть можно.  
— А вот полая вена.  
— Потрясающе.  
Ло оборачивается. Корасон всё ещё сидит там, где хлопнулся на задницу. Напитавшиеся кровью чёрные перья маслянисто поблёскивают; сигарета вся заляпана кровавыми отпечатками: Корасон неловко перехватывает её пальцами перед тем, как вытащить изо рта. Наверное, левой рукой просто неудобно; раненую правую он прижимает к груди.  
— Отец мне так и не разрешил побывать на вскрытии человека, — говорит Ло на пробу.  
— Бедный ты, — отзывается Корасон.  
— А у тебя, похоже, врождённый порок сердца. Умрёшь молодым, — врёт Ло, просто чтобы хоть как-то его достать.  
— Бедный я, — соглашается Корасон безразлично, и Ло умолкает.  
Бережно держа сокращающееся сердце в ладонях, он смотрит, как Корасон выдыхает дым, подняв лицо к потолку, как двигается под кожей кадык и покачиваются идиотские завязки от шапки.  
Ло складывает две бьющиеся в унисон половинки сердца вместе, и они срастаются без шва, будто никто никогда не отсекал их друг от друга. Ло говорит:  
— Тебе совсем не было больно?  
(Остальным было больно — настолько, что Корасон, морщась, набрасывал на них Тишину. Резать силой фрукта живого человека оказалось непросто; ещё сложнее было извлечь сердце, не повредив материи, так, чтобы пациент остался жив. Первая операция закончилась летальным исходом, когда Ло отвлёкся, потерял концентрацию, и гладкий срез аорты вдруг забил кровяным фонтаном так резко, что Ло от неожиданности выронил сердце и отскочил. Во время второй Ло случайно снял Операционную в процессе надреза. На третьем подопытном он повторил это уже намеренно, для чистоты эксперимента. На четвёртом он, наконец, понял, что делает не так. Пятая операция прошла идеально, и живое, судорожно сжимающееся сердце послушно легло ему в ладонь; но пациент начал орать от ужаса ещё до того, как Ло к нему прикоснулся, поэтому судить о наличии болевой реакции было сложно.  
Корасон пристрелил выжившего и поскользнулся в его крови, и остался сидеть на месте, когда Ло развернул над ним Операционную и шагнул к нему с вопросительным видом.)  
— Нет, — говорит Корасон. — Старайся лучше, — и давит окурок в луже крови, будто поставив жирную точку в этом бессмысленном разговоре.  
Ло подходит к нему ближе, совсем вплотную, и, вытянув руки вперёд, вкладывает сердце Корасона на место. В руках остаётся тяжёлая пустота. Корасон смотрит на него устало и безразлично.  
— Если ты наигрался, возвращаемся, — говорит он и поднимается на ноги, покачнувшись; сладковатый запах крови и горький — табачного дыма — обдают Ло волной, и он невольно отшатывается. — Дофламинго ждёт. Расскажешь ему о своих успехах.  
Зато ты жив, дьявол бы тебя забрал, хочется Ло закричать ему в спину. Хочется крикнуть ещё много всего, и что свобода такой ценой ему всё равно не нужна была бы, и что, если на то пошло, Корасон обманул и предал его первым; но с тех пор, как Ло вернул Корасона из мёртвых, Корасону не о чем с ним говорить.  
И, кроме того, Дофламинго ждёт; и Ло, сжав кулаки, стиснув зубы, усмиряет рвущуюся из груди обиду и молча идёт следом.


	18. дофламинго, росинант

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> нелогичный росинант не подумав спасает дофлочку, лол.

Дофламинго не был особенно удивлён, что Роси выжил. Роси уже вернулся к нему один раз — неудивительно, что сумел выкарабкаться и во второй. Явно с чьей-то помощью; сам по себе (и сам себе) Роси был бесполезен, всегда был, только и мог, что сбегать и годами зализывать раны, трусливый крысёныш.  
Дофламинго не был удивлён, что Роси выжил; но Дофламинго был очень, очень удивлён, что Роси хватило наглости прийти к нему, сползти перед ним на колени, жалеть его.  
— Доффи, — звал Росинант глухо. — Так это правда.  
Встань и прекрати позориться, хотел бы сказать ему Дофламинго, но не мог. При всём желании не смог бы. Так они и сидели: Дофламинго по одну сторону решётки, привалившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги, и Росинант со своим беспомощным отчаянием, со своей безупречно белой дозорской формой — по другую, на грязном полу тюремного коридора.

Он и хотел бы удивиться, когда после этого Роси объявился на корабле, везущем его в Импел Даун, но странным образом не смог: слишком уж это было похоже на всю историю с Ло. Импульсивный идиотизм с благими намерениями. Очень в духе Роси. У Хоминга вырос достойный преемник.  
В чём дело, хотел спросить Дофламинго, когда Роси распахнул дверь. Я же чудовище, Роси, так в чём, мать твою, дело?  
Роси подошёл стремительным шагом, рухнул возле Дофламинго — вплотную, ближе некуда — на колени и завозился с кандалами. Тяжёлый запах крови, забрызгавшей белую рубашку, горький сигаретный дым, близкое тепло тела, само присутствие Роси рядом смешались и ударили так, что у Дофламинго закружилась голова. Роси ругнулся сквозь стиснутые зубы, сплюнул в сторону окурок (край белого плаща тут же начал тлеть), перехватил скованные за спиной руки Дофламинго, дёрнул на себя, едва не ткнув Дофламинго лицом в пол, и снова принялся ковырять в замке. Ладони у Роси были горячие.  
Кайросеки негромко звякнул и с грохотом рухнул на пол. Росинант поднялся на ноги, рывком потащил Дофламинго вверх. Дофламинго встал, покачнувшись. Поднял правую руку, на пробу сжал и разжал пальцы и, убедившись, что работают, стиснул их на шее Роси.  
— Как твой фрукт? — спросил Роси.  
Дофламинго сжал пальцы крепче, чтобы Роси заткнулся. Роси, как он понял ещё тогда, нравился ему гораздо больше, когда молчал.  
— Фрукт, — упрямо просипел Роси.  
Фрукт был в порядке. Дофламинго позволил нитям красноречиво скользнуть вперёд, обвиться вокруг шеи Роси, врезаться в кожу до красных полос.  
— Я убил не всех, — сказал Роси. — Этим кораблём невозможно управлять без команды, слишком большой. Заставь матросов сменить курс.  
Дофламинго неторопливо погладил его большим пальцем по шее, растирая выступившие вдоль нитей бисеринки крови, разжал руку и широкими шагами направился на верхнюю палубу. Нити, как собачий поводок, потащили Роси следом.  
Перепуганные матросы ставили паруса, пытаясь поймать несуществующий ветер. Дофламинго молчал. Куда проще было бы вышвырнуть за борт всю эту бесполезную шваль, заарканить взамен морского короля и запрячь его в корабль. Пожалуй, так и стоило сделать.  
Роси смотрел на него и не говорил ни слова. Поймав его взгляд, Дофламинго оскалился, выпустил его из нитей и ушёл в бывшую каюту капитана — туда, где солнце не резало бы светом по непривыкшим глазам.  
Роси разумно остался на палубе.

В каюте нашлось зеркало и, взглянув в него, Дофламинго не смог не оскалиться снова. По щекам от уголков губ тянулись два уродливых шрама — побочный эффект «обета молчания», к которому его принудили перед тем, как передать дозорным для суда. Мировое правительство должно было убедиться, что перед казнью Дофламинго не успеет подложить им последнюю свинью, выболтав величайший секрет в мире. Ублюдки из СП-0 держали его; предупредили, чтобы не глотал, если не хочет сдохнуть — и держали, запрокинув ему голову, силой разжав челюсти; один из них просунул пальцы в раскрытый рот, схватил Дофламинго за язык и превратил руку в кислоту. Дофламинго вырывался, растворяющиеся мышцы из последних сил сжимались, выталкивая кислоту изо рта, и она стекала тонкими струйками по щекам. Он почти не чувствовал этого тогда, весь рот изнутри стал одной открытой раной, на языке, которого больше не было, фантомно чувствовался вкус крови, и кислоты, и лохмотьев плоти. Спустя несколько дней слизистая затянулась одним сплошным шрамом, а теперь оказалось, шрамы остались не только внутри.  
Дофламинго повернул голову направо, затем налево. Шрамы походили на улыбку, которую когда-то носил Роси, ещё будучи Корасоном. Теперь Корасон был мёртв, а его улыбка будто по наследству перешла к Дофламинго — вместе с молчанием.  
Дофламинго швырнул зеркало в стену.  
Иметь что-то общее с Роси было отвратительно.  
Роси, разумеется, явился на шум, как паразит, которого невозможно вытравить, просочился в каюту, прикрыл за собой дверь и замер у порога. Дофламинго пересёк каюту в два шага, сгрёб его за лацканы и приложил спиной о дверной косяк.  
Кто тебя просил возвращаться из мёртвых, Роси.  
Роси сунул руку в карман, вытащил пачку сигарет, достал одну.  
— Твоя семья в тюрьме, — сказал он. — Но Дозор так нигде и не смог найти Верго, так что он единственный, кто ещё на свободе.  
На свободе. Верго. Конечно, Роси не знает, что Верго умер на Панк Хазарде, что его прикончил Ло, его, Роси, выкормыш. Если бы не Роси. Если бы не Роси — злость накатила на Дофламинго кипящей волной, такая сильная, что захотелось смеяться.  
— Я всегда знал, что тебя нужно остановить, — продолжал вещать Росинант, глядя Дофламинго прямо в глаза спокойным взглядом человека, уверенного в своей правоте. — Но не такой ценой. Мы уже прошли через публичную казнь однажды. Испытать это во второй раз не заслужил даже ты.  
Дофламинго всё-таки рассмеялся. Вой, который вырывался из его горла, едва ли можно было назвать смехом, но Дофламинго смеялся всё равно.  
Роси, конечно, не понимал. Когда он врал о своей немоте, Дофламинго понимал его с полужеста — а вот Роси его не понимал. Ничего удивительного. Бесполезный братик Роси. Придётся ему помочь.  
Нити щекотно скользнули во рту, свивая новый язык взамен сожжённого, и Дофламинго немедленно испробовал его, проведя по сухим губам. Роси настороженно замер.  
— Ты такой добрый, Роси, — сказал Дофламинго со смешком. — Такой ответственный. Такой… самоуверенный. Думаешь, сможешь спасти меня от мира и мир от меня одновременно? Какой отличный план, Роси.  
Нити покалывали кончики пальцев, змеились под кожей, выгрызали червоточины в корабельной древесине, свивались и снова расплетались на бегу. Казалось, даже Роси можно разобрать на нити, если постараться.  
Дофламинго улыбнулся шире.  
— А теперь давай посмотрим, как ты с ним справишься.


	19. дофламинго, ло; R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> черновик черновика дофлало лютая беспомощная херня агрх.  
> и никакого вечного лета.

— Больше никто никогда не полюбит тебя, — говорит Дофламинго.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Ло и снова поднимает меч.  
Снова и снова, даже когда у него дрожат от усталости руки, даже когда ноги не могут его держать и меч выскальзывает из мокрых от пота ладоней; в своём упрямстве он жалок и отвратителен и заслуживает восхищения, должно быть, но Дофламинго не чувствует восхищения — только раздражение.  
Ло поднимается на ноги и бросается на него, поскальзывается на мокрых гнилых листьях, валится с ног, в последний момент изворачиваясь, чтобы упасть на плечо, а не ткнуться лицом в увядшие цветы.  
— Тебя тоже, — говорит он, ухмыляясь сквозь боль.  
— Мне хватает, — отвечает Дофламинго.  
Ло смеётся над ним, сжимая в кулаке прелые листья, и Дофламинго кривится. Сбившиеся в клин перелётные птицы кричат над головой протяжно и тоскливо, Корасон сдох в снегу пять лет назад, Ло смеётся Дофламинго в спину, когда тот отворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Место Корасона теперь принадлежит тебе, — говорит Дофламинго.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Ло и в тот же день, выйдя на арену Колизея, во всеуслышание бросает Пике вызов.  
И побеждает.  
В честь своего назначения он перекрашивает трон сердец в чёрно-белые пятна и выпрашивает у Сахарок игрушку лично для себя — огромного плюшевого медведя размером со взрослого человека. Дофламинго не удивлён, что Сахарок соглашается. В этом проблема с Трафальгаром Ло — все знают, что он змея, только и ждущая удобного момента, чтобы напасть со спины, но никто не может сопротивляться обаянию засранца. Никто, кроме старших офицеров — "и Дофламинго", хотел бы добавить Дофламинго, но это значило бы соврать самому себе.  
Зачем-то же он всё ещё держит Ло рядом.  
— Ты знаешь, что между членами семьи разрешены только тренировочные бои, — говорит он.  
— Мы и тренировались, — говорит Ло, даже не пытаясь звучать невинно.  
Половина Дрессрозы видела, как он разобрал Пику на кирпичи и внутренние органы и разложил на арене, чтобы дорогие зрители могли полюбоваться. Половина Дрессрозы и Дофламинго. Публика, как оказалось, тоже не может сопротивляться обаянию Трафальгара Ло, когда он с такой эффектной лёгкостью уворачивается от атак и демонстрирует зрителям свежевытатуированную на щеках улыбку.  
Дофламинго заковывает его в цепи из кайросеки в его собственном троне и нитями вспарывает его щёки от уголков губ ровно по татуировке.  
— Если ты так хочешь улыбаться, — говорит он, наклоняясь так близко, что свистящие выдохи Ло щекочут ему кожу, — можешь оставить себе шрамы, которые подарил тебе я. Не нравятся шрамы — убирай, но только вместе с этой дрянью.  
Ло стонет от боли, поднимает лицо, встречая взгляд Дофламинго: кровь стекает ручейками ему на шею, в глазах горит ненависть, язык облизывает пересохшие губы и движется дальше, обводя разрез.  
Когда Дофламинго выпускает его из наручников, Ло без единого слова залечивает едва начавшие затягиваться раны и вместе с ними убирает вбитую под кожу краску. Правда, взамен он тут же рисует огромное идиотское сердце на груди, но на это Дофламинго может закрыть глаза.

— На колени, — говорит Дофламинго.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Ло и опускается на пол.  
— Хороший мальчик, Ло, — смеётся Дофламинго, гладит его по голове и, сжав волосы в кулаке, притягивает ближе. — Возьми в рот.  
Ло кивает и, придерживая член Дофламинго рукой, обхватывает головку губами. Наверное, во рту он кусает её с такой силой, что нити упруго скрипят на зубах.  
Дофламинго подаётся бёдрами вперёд, едва не заставив Ло подавиться. Настоящий Дофламинго только легко поглаживает себя. Ло не смотрит на него, будто его совсем здесь нет, и даже на клона не смотрит — или, вернее сказать, смотрит сквозь него, будто не видит. Дофламинго ухмыляется, облизывает губы и зовёт:  
— Эй, Ло.  
Ло выпускает член клона изо рта и оборачивается. С полминуты он просто смотрит на Дофламинго — а кажется, что дольше, гораздо дольше, — и Дофламинго крепче сжимает руку на собственном члене, глядя на Ло в ответ. Во взгляде Ло, кроме привычной ненависти, светится презрение и будто бы какой-то вызов, и возбуждение окатывает Дофламинго горячей волной. Свободной рукой он сжимает свои яйца.  
— Что? — спрашивает Ло. — Рука устала? Давай я тебе помогу.  
Отвернувшись, он берёт клона за руку, со влажными звуками вылизывает его ладонь, а затем отсекает руку ниже локтя и швыряет в Дофламинго.  
Подхваченная нитями рука будто по собственной воле гладит Дофламинго по внутренней стороне бедра, и Дофламинго шире разводит ноги, открывая обзор.  
Ло не отводит взгляд, не меняется в лице и не двигается с места.

— Можешь убить его, когда закончишь, — говорит Дофламинго.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Ло и оставляет пирата в живых. Превращает его в обезумевшее от боли и страха животное, в потерявшее разум ничтожество — но оставляет в живых. Этого, и следующего, и каждого нового.  
— Я боюсь, что если я буду убивать, мне будет не так больно, — говорит он, положив голову Детке на колени. — А если мне не будет больно, я забуду, а я не хочу забывать. Погладь меня так ещё?  
Детка послушно ерошит ему волосы, вытирает мокрые глаза, шмыгает носом и обвиняет:  
— Мне грустно, когда ты так говоришь.  
— Мне тоже, — сознаётся Ло и, поймав её руку, прижимается к ней щекой и закрывает глаза.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что тебя гнетёт, — говорит Дофламинго.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Ло. — Ты ёбаный больной ублюдок, вконец охуевшая мразь, ты волоса с его головы не стоишь, да как ты посмел.  
Дофламинго радостно оскаливается. Нарисованная помадой улыбка расползается на его некрасивом лице, делит его надвое, отмечая жирной линией место, где Ло должен рассечь мечом его гнилую голову; по крайней мере, так это, должно быть, выглядит для Ло.  
— Что-нибудь ещё? — спрашивает Дофламинго.  
— Сдохни, — говорит ему Ло.  
— Уже, — отвечает он. — Я сдох ни за что, потому что я так люблю тебя, Ло.  
Ло определённо врал насчёт того, что он может сделать со своим фруктом. Оказывается, он может гораздо больше, чем рассказывал, может в считанные секунды нанести огромный урон, разобрать каменную стену на пылинки, превратить человека в кровавую кашицу.  
Если этот человек не выглядит как покойный Корасон.  
— Как ты мог, урод, — шепчет Ло.  
Дофламинго раскидывает руки в стороны, раскрывая объятья.  
— Сегодня можно, — обещает он, стараясь звучать как можно искренней. — Только сегодня. Только один раз.  
Ло бросается на него — к нему, вцепляется в него мёртвой хваткой и ревёт, уткнувшись мокрым лицом ему в рубашку, бессильно комкая ткань в пальцах.  
— Как ты мог, идиот, ненавижу, как ты мог бросить меня совсем одного, — скулит он бессвязно и невнятно.  
Лишнее подтверждение тому, какой Ло всё-таки неблагодарный ублюдок, если считает, что остался совсем один, когда у него была и остаётся вся семья за исключением одного вшивого предателя. Но Дофламинго только гладит Ло по волосам.  
— Расскажи мне всё, — снова просит он.  
И Ло рассказывает. Всё, чего Дофламинго так и не узнал, о том, о ком Дофламинго больше никогда не хотел слышать.  
Дофламинго уводит его на террасу, где темно, почти не слышны чужие голоса и одуряюще сладко пахнут какие-то поздние цветы. Ло позволяет себя увести, позволяет втащить себя на колени, позволяет себя обнять, позволяет что угодно. Позволяет больше, чем Дофламинго ожидал, когда, выплакавшись, выговорившись и намолчавшись вдоволь, издаёт какой-то дрожащий выдох и просит почти беззвучно:  
— Поцелуй меня.  
Изумление поднимается изнутри и подкатывает к горлу, но Дофламинго давит его в себе и делает то, что ему велено. Потому что сегодня он Корасон, а Корасон наверняка исполнил бы любой каприз этого щенка, так? Поэтому Дофламинго аккуратно поднимает лицо Ло, придерживает за подбородок и целует, проведя языком вдоль губ и проскальзывая внутрь, наклоняя голову, чтобы было удобней, осторожно прикусывая нижнюю губу Ло, который в ответ яростно, со всей силы кусает его за язык, так, что Дофламинго чувствует кровь.  
Несколько секунд они проводят, уставившись друг на друга в темноте, затем Ло брезгливо вытирает рот рукавом и бросает:  
— Кретин.  
— Ты попросил, — говорит Дофламинго и чувствует себя одновременно нелепо и зло.  
— Кора целовал меня в лоб, когда мне было хреново, чтобы проверить температуру, — шипит Ло. — И мне всегда становилось немного легче, потому что я вспоминал о матери.  
— Откуда мне было об этом знать?  
— Мне тринадцать было, ты, больной ублюдок.  
На это Дофламинго предпочитает не отвечать. Ло тоже молчит; делает движение, будто хочет уйти, но Дофламинго кладёт раскрытую ладонь ему на спину, и Ло, помедлив, остаётся.  
— У меня сегодня уже не осталось сил тебя ненавидеть, — бормочет он. — Сдохнешь завтра.  
Дофламинго не отвечает, пока дыхание Ло не становится глубоким и спокойным.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он.


	20. росинант, ло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ау к миньону, в котором ло не хотел быть спасённым.

Ло скрёбся в доски, лупил их слабыми руками, иногда замирал, припадая ухом к стенке, прислушиваясь к голосам, иногда отодвигался, насколько хватало места, и с размаху бился плечом в крепкое дерево. Росинант каждый раз выразительно кашлял кровью, чтобы замаскировать движение от удара. Хотя едва ли Ло, раненый и измотанный болезнью ребёнок, мог ударить достаточно сильно, чтобы заметно сдвинуть с места тяжёлый дубовый сундук. Его бесполезные попытки отдавались Росинанту в спину слабо, как отголосок чужого сердцебиения.  
— Кора-сан! — закричал Ло отчаянно и глухо. — Выпусти меня сейчас же, тупой лживый ублюдок, ненавижу тебя, Кора-сан!  
Никто, кроме Росинанта, не мог его услышать, и Росинант невольно улыбнулся, обнажая красные от крови зубы.  
Дофламинго недовольно ощерился и взвёл курок.  
— Ты не доберёшься до него, — сказал Росинант, поднимаясь на ноги, потому что Дофламинго медлил. Может быть, от злости тряслись руки, и он боялся промахнуться, а может быть, наоборот, всё ещё думал слишком рационально, и стоило взбесить его ещё немного.  
Ло замер в своём сундуке, и Росинант сказал громче, чтобы он обязательно услышал и запомнил:  
— Потому что он теперь свободен.  
После первого выстрела Ло закричал. Так громко, что остальных выстрелов Росинант не услышал — только чувствовал, как пули клюют грудную клетку.  
Потом всё затихло. Заткнулся, кажется, совсем перестал дышать Ло. Дофламинго опустил руку. Падающий снег гасил отдалённые выкрики, будто под Птичьей клеткой распростёрлась ещё одна, гигантская Тишина. Росинант булькнул кровью в горле, просто чтобы проверить, что звуки ещё существуют.  
И тогда Ло забубнил что-то, негромко, почти невнятно сквозь всхлипы и дрожь в голосе, но Росинант услышал и вспомнил.  
«Я лучше сдохну сам, чем соглашусь пережить это дерьмо ещё раз,» — сказал ему тогда Ло, и Росинант не знал, что ответить.  
Сейчас Ло бормотал:  
— Перед операцией отец всегда надевает маску и моет руки, потому что внутри операционной всё должно быть стерильно. Дверь закрывается, и с этого момента операционная становится территорией хирурга. Всё, что находится внутри, подчиняется только ему.  
Сфера чужого действия коснулась Росинанта, мягко скользнула по коже, обнимая.  
— Всё, что находится внутри, подчиняется только мне, — сказал Ло громче и шмыгнул носом.  
— Не... смей, — выдохнул Росинант хриплым шёпотом. Хотел крикнуть, но голос не подчинялся.  
Дофламинго с брезгливым видом перешагнул через его ноги.  
— Это я должен сдохнуть вместо него, — сказал Ло решительно. — Я должен сдохнуть, а Кора-сан должен жить, поэтому сработай уже хоть раз, тупой чёртов фрукт, и сделай то, что я тебе говорю! Я должен быть на его месте!..  
Что-то больно резануло в груди, рывком вытащило Росинанта из собственного тела и швырнуло во мрак.  
Он ещё успел пожалеть, что продержался так недолго, что не смог прожить ещё хотя бы несколько минут, чтобы никто не услышал, как Ло ревёт и взывает к бесполезному фрукту.  
Успел огорчиться, потому что ему не хотелось умирать с сожалением. Не хотелось умирать, не улыбнувшись.  
Затем он осознал: смерть причиняла боль. Смерть горела мучительным жаром в груди, стучала кровью в висках и сдавливала горло рыданиями. Смерть слабо пахла сырым деревом и металлом и звучала как скрип снега под сапогами.  
— ...забирайте и уходим, — договорил Дофламинго где-то по ту сторону смерти.  
Смерть была похожа на кошмар.  
Росинант поднял руки — маленькие, детские руки с едва различимыми в темноте белыми пятнами — и беззвучно забарабанил в деревянную стенку.  
Ло, закричал он изо всех сил, Ло, что ты наделал?!  
И не услышал ни единого слова.

— Это называется «вина выжившего», — сказал ему однажды Росинант. — В твоих умных медицинских книжках про это не пишут? Тот, кто потерял любимых людей, всегда винит себя. Всегда спрашивает, «почему не я».  
— И почему не я? — спросил Ло мрачно, пошарил палкой в углях и выкатил перепачканный золой клубень.  
— Верни на место, не запеклось ещё, — сказал Росинант. — Потому что херня это всё. Потому что ты не виноват, не можешь быть виноват в том, чего не делал.  
Ло угрюмо затолкал клубень обратно, поворошил угли, разбудив сноп искр, сонно взметнувшийся в темноту и тут же опавший.  
— Я тоже так думал, — сказал Росинант и потыкал костёр веткой со своей стороны. — Тебе Доффи когда-нибудь говорил, как он убил нашего отца?  
— Угу. То есть, не мне, — Ло неопределённо помахал рукой, — но историю я слышал.  
— Ну вот. — Росинант снова ткнул угли. — Мама умерла незадолго до того. И я всё думал: почему не я? Почему Боженька забрал её, почему она умерла, а я остался, лучше бы умер я, а она бы пусть жила. Всё думал и думал, что мне стоило умереть вместо неё. А потом Доффи убил папу.  
— И что?  
— И всё. — Росинант пожал плечами. — Я был рядом в тот момент. Всё видел. И я не думал «пусть бы лучше Доффи пристрелил меня». Я думал: «о Господи, как я не хочу умирать, Доффи, пожалуйста, не убивай меня, Доффи». Потом, может быть, и думал, что лучше бы это был я, но в тот момент чувства вины не было. Было только осознание, что мой брат только что убил моего отца и мог бы с лёгкостью убить меня, и мне не хотелось умирать, потому что я не был ни в чём виноват.  
Ухнула ночная птица неподалёку, ветерок взъерошил траву. Ло нахохлился, как мокрый птенец, бросил обугленную палку на землю, уткнулся подбородком в колени.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он наконец, — я рад, что ты тогда не умер. Но мне плевать, вина выжившего или не вина. Я только знаю, что лучше уж сдохну сам, чем соглашусь пережить это дерьмо ещё раз.  
— Не выражайся, а то рот вымыть заставлю, — сказал Росинант, потому что не знал, что ещё на это можно ответить.  
Ло высунул язык.

Следы совсем замело, Росинант брёл почти наугад и едва не прошёл мимо собственного наполовину занесённого снегом тела. Упал на колени, позвал Ло по имени, стёр ладонью снег с лица. Кожа под пальцами была холодной и почти твёрдой.  
Последняя надежда, что после его смерти действие Опе-Опе прекратится, исчезла. Росинант закусил губу, пытаясь удержать слёзы. Грудь продирало болью, голова кружилась от слабости, кровь тяжело стучала в висках.  
— Ты маленький идиот, это ты сын врача, а не я, — пробормотал он вслух. — Зачем нужно было меня спасать, если я не знаю, как должен вылечить себя?  
И всё-таки разревелся как ребёнок, как разревелся бы Ло, будь он всё ещё жив. Ревел долго, уткнувшись лицом в чёрную шубу, до икоты, до головной боли. Затем просто сидел, обхватив руками колени, безразлично глядя на собственное мёртвое тело.  
Подумал, что так и не передал сообщение Сенгоку.  
Подумал, что улитка, наверное, уже замёрзла.  
Поднялся на онемевшие от холода ноги и, склонившись над трупом, принялся шарить во внутреннем кармане шубы. Нащупал панцирь, вытащил и сунул себе за пазуху. Ледяное прикосновение отрезвило; Росинант шмыгнул носом последний раз, умыл заплаканное лицо снегом и, стащив один рукав чёрной шубы с окоченевшего плеча, решительно принялся отдирать подклад.  
Отогревшаяся сонная улитка высунулась из панциря, щекотно задела кожу. Росинант достал её, погладил пальцем по голове и снял трубку.  
— Рисовые крекеры, — сказала улитка голосом Сенгоку.  
— Рисовое печенье, — отозвался Росинант и дёрнул подклад сильнее. Ткань наконец поддалась и с треском разошлась по шву.  
— Росинант? — уточнила улитка недоверчиво.  
— Коммандер Штаб-квартиры Морского дозора Донкихот Росинант погиб сегодня на острове Миньон при столкновении с пиратами Донкихота, — сообщил Росинант и запустил руку в дыру. — Участвовавший в операции на острове Миньон дозорный по имени Верго — шпион пиратов Донкихота. Донкихот Дофламинго планирует в ближайшее время покинуть Северное море и выйти на Гранд Лайн. Используя свои связи с Мировым правительством, он предложит свою кандидатуру на пост одного из шичибукай. Конечной его целью на настоящий момент является захват власти в королевстве Дрессроза, и если Дозор и теперь не найдёт способа его остановить, я остановлю его сам, и на этот раз, клянусь, мне хватит духу спустить курок.  
— Кто это говорит? — потребовал Сенгоку.  
Росинант вытащил руку и разжал пальцы. Обрывок бумаги помедлил на раскрытой ладони, а затем уверенно указал на бескрайнюю заснеженную равнину.  
— Третий Корасон, — сказал Росинант и бросил улитку в снег.


	21. ло, луффи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пост-маринфорд

Ло вертит соломенную шляпу в руках: поля с одного краю чуть подпалены, противоположный забрызган кровью. В шляпе полно прорех: старых, несколько раз перештопанных грубой толстой нитью, и свежих, крошащих соломенной трухой Ло на колени. Соломенная труха у Ло на пальцах, соломенная труха у Шляпы в волосах: Ло протягивает руку стряхнуть — и опускает, не тронув, отворачивается, скребёт рассеянно гладкую солому, оттирая засохшие бурые крапины.  
Грудь Шляпы поднимается и опускается размеренно, спокойно, почти в такт редким каплям физраствора, срывающимся в прозрачный клапан капельницы. Он пережил кризис, и Ло наполняет чувство, будто он с самого начала знал, что Шляпа выживет, будто по-другому и быть не могло. Что-то берегло его, что-то заставляло его жить, упрямо, отчаянно, яростно. Может быть, у него тоже есть незаконченное дело. Может быть, это воля Ди. Шляпа не скрывает своё имя, и инициал, который должен быть тайным, красуется в центре его листовки. Шляпа не скрывает своих целей и заявляет, что станет Королём пиратов, в лицо своим опаснейшим соперникам. Шляпа не скрывает своих чувств и бьёт со всей силы, не сдерживаясь; "Ди — заклятые враги богов", вдруг вспоминает Ло, когда кулак Шляпы впечатывается в мясистую пресвятую морду Чарлоса, и в этот момент Ло знает, что Кора имел в виду.  
Шляпа ничего не скрывает, так что вряд ли возражал бы против того, что Ло заглянул в самое его нутро — рассёк его тело мечом от ключиц до паха, раскрыл грудную клетку, как коробку с новогодним подарком, и уставился внутрь, оценивая повреждения внутренних органов. Шляпа дышал тяжело и редко, и его лёгкие раздувались будто с усилием, из последних сил заставляя себя работать. Ло коснулся раны, оставленной сломанным ребром: гладкая, чуть непривычная наощупь текстура изменённой Дьявольским фруктом мышечной ткани скользнула под пальцами. Шляпа дёрнулся, закашлялся, забрызгав кровью полость кислородной маски, и Ло, насколько мог, уменьшил пространство Операционной, чтобы поберечь силы.  
"Почему ты его спас?" — спросил огромный размалёванный транс, когда Ло вышел из лазарета, оттирая кровь с рук, и Ло не знал, что ему ответить. Знание, что Шляпа наверняка выжил бы и без него, тогда уже возникло в нём; за несколько минут до этого, прежде чем закрыть его грудную клетку, Ло на мгновение накрыл ладонью сердце, и оно толкнулось против помеченных "смертью" пальцев сердито, свободолюбиво.  
Сейчас это сердце бьётся уверенно и ровно, и Ло ни к чему проверять жизненные показатели, чтобы знать, что Шляпа будет в порядке. Он помнит, каково это, когда отчаяние утраты захлёстывает, как безжалостное море, давит со всех сторон и не даёт вдохнуть. Он знает, что рано или поздно станет легче.  
Ло кладёт потрёпанную шляпу на край постели, задев его руку; безжизненные пальцы вдруг вздрагивают и бессознательно, но крепко сжимают соломенный край.


	22. сабо, драгон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пост-гоа

Он кашляет водой с солью и пеплом, желудок стискивает болезненным спазмом, горло саднит, как при простуде, огнём горит левая сторона лица, плечо и грудь, голова вот-вот разорвётся от притока крови.  
Нет, это последнее — оттого, что Драгон трясёт его за ноги, перевернув вниз головой.  
В тот момент Сабо ещё не знает его имени. Но в тот момент Сабо не смог бы вспомнить и своё собственное.  
Сабо неловко хватается за край его плаща, и тряска тут же прекращается. Подхватив на руки, Драгон бережно опускает его на дно лодки, и Сабо перекатывается на четвереньки, утыкается лбом в дерево — голову тут же пронзает острой, раздирающей болью.  
— Не надо, — говорит Драгон твёрдо. Сабо поднимает лицо; перед глазами маячит смазанное кровавое пятно с мелкими чёрными угольками, и к горлу мгновенно подкатывает тошнота. — Ложись на правый бок.  
Сабо едва его слышит. Драгон укладывает его силой, и Сабо тут же сжимается в комок, подтягивает колени к груди. Его бьёт дрожь и бросает в жар одновременно, слева невыносимо больно, будто с него заживо сдирают кожу, и что-то протяжно завывает на периферии сознания. Сабо не сразу осознаёт, что это скулит он сам, от боли, пережитого страха и чувства собственной беспомощности, скулит и не может остановиться.  
Драгон бросает на него короткий взгляд; беспокойство расчерчивает его лоб глубокими морщинами.  
— Потерпи немного. Я везу тебя к врачу.  
Собрав все силы и остатки сознания, Сабо кивает; он не уверен, что Драгон сумел различить этот кивок за тем, как его трясёт.

Врач говорит, шрамы останутся навсегда. Врач говорит, ему ещё повезло не потерять глаз. Сабо кивает и утыкается носом в колени.  
Повезло ему, значит.  
Повезло ему.  
Слёзы жгут глаза, но Сабо сдерживается: заплачет — промочит повязку на ожоге.  
Своё имя он так и не вспомнил. Вместе с именем ушло и всё остальное, словно до взрыва его не существовало вовсе. Внутри поселилась тянущая, мучительная пустота, и в груди от этого порой болит не меньше, чем под бинтами.  
Фантомную память, которая рассеивается, стоит только попытаться её ухватить, он старательно заменяет новой. Его зовут Сабо, потому что это имя вышито на изнанке его одежды. Он, очевидно, принадлежит к одной из знатных семей. Того, кто вытащил его из воды, называют Драгон. Они находятся в Восточном море, на окраине Гоа, насквозь прогнившего королевства, где знати дозволено безнаказанно сжигать живьём нищих и стрелять из пушки по детям. Всё это ему говорят другие; Сабо принимает их правду с такой же готовностью, с какой принял своё имя.  
Здесь никто не скрывает своей неприязни к благородным семействам. Сам Драгон говорит о них открыто, не выбирает слова, не понижает голос, даже несмотря на то, что знает, что Сабо его слышит.  
Или, может, именно потому говорит, что знает, что Сабо его слышит.  
Драгон не обращается с ним как с ребёнком, не пытается пощадить его чувства, и Сабо благодарен ему за это. Потому что у Сабо всё равно больше нет чувств, кроме глухой, невнятной тоски по чему-то, о чём он не вспомнит, наверное, уже никогда. У Сабо уж точно нет никаких добрых чувств к родному дому. Он ни за что не хотел бы оставаться в таком месте, бросил бы всё и отправился в открытое море один, если бы пришлось. Это единственное, что он твёрдо знает о своей прошлой жизни, и каждый раз, когда во сне его снова накрывает огненной волной, когда он снова чувствует, как оплавляется и обугливается кожа на лице и плече, и запах собственного горелого мяса забивает ноздри, когда он просыпается со сдавленным всхлипом и накрывает дрожащей ладонью пульсирующие болью ожоги, его желание убраться от Гоа как можно дальше только крепнет.  
Иногда Драгон уходит, чтобы встретить кого-то. Иногда люди сами приходят, ища встречи с ним. Драгон не скрываясь обсуждает при Сабо свои цели, планы, места и людей. Драгон не прогоняет Сабо из своего жилища, оставляет для него на столе тарелку с едой каждое утро, платит врачу за мазь, от которой утихает боль в ожогах. Драгон не требует ничего взамен, ни чтобы Сабо стал одним из его повстанцев, ни чтобы расплатился с ним за оказанную помощь, ни чтобы хотя бы молчал о том, что слышал в его доме. Драгон говорит, что его отвезут домой, как только Сабо попросит.  
Сабо не просит.  
Сабо не просит ни о чём до того самого дня, когда Драгон говорит, что назавтра покинет этот остров. Тогда Сабо прекращает ковырять кашу ложкой, поднимает взгляд и произносит:  
— Можно мне с вами?  
Драгон смотрит на него сверху вниз, цепко, пронизывающе, отчего-то странно знакомо, и ничего не говорит.  
Сабо боится, что понял его правильно, и поэтому, дождавшись темноты, удирает через окно.

Уже к полудню боцман находит его в трюме за бочками с солониной, за шиворот волочит на палубу и бросает к ногам Драгона, присовокупив что-то про обнаглевших корабельных крыс. Отвыкший от света, Сабо щурится снизу вверх на силуэт, тёмный на фоне бескрайнего неба.  
— Человек сам выбирает свой путь, — говорит Драгон и улыбается. Улыбка у него хорошая: надёжная, решительная и опасная.  
Сабо вдыхает полной грудью. Морской ветер оседает солью на губах. Предчувствие приключений, его первое собственное чувство по эту сторону взрыва, ворочается в груди.  
Под повязкой нетерпеливо чешется тонкая новая кожа.


	23. санджи; R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> трудно быть пидором; на ключ "призраки"

Призраки прошлого приходили в темноте.  
Ночью, когда все тарелки и чашки были вымыты, кастрюли отскоблены до блеска, а холодильник надёжно обмотан цепями; когда стихали смех и разговоры и команда разбредалась, позёвывая, кто спать, кто на вахту; когда гасли светильники и затихала возня и шёпот, и сон наваливался и обволакивал уютным спокойствием, они приближались и, дёрнув его за руку, гаркали в ухо:  
"Макияж не смыл!"  
Санджи бросало в холодный пот, сон исчезал мгновенно, как не было. Выбравшись из гамака, стараясь не разбудить спящих (не приведи чёрт увидят!), Санджи крался в ванную, и только там, уставившись на своё помятое отражение, вспоминал.  
Точно. Он больше не на этом сраном острове.  
Закуривал, едва попадая кончиком сигареты в дрожащий огонёк, затягивался, долго, дрожаще выдыхал. Гнал их от себя урезониванием, игнорированием, злостью; стискивал зубы, кроша под бумагой табак.  
Они были сильнее.  
Нет, он был слабее.  
Он был никчёмным сраным слабаком, которому требовалось совсем немного. Выглядывающий из бельевой корзины чулок, оставленная на полочке у зеркала пудреница, открытый флакончик женских духов - и он терял контроль над собой. Теперь им управляли призраки, брали его руками чужие вещи, натягивали на его тело, заливающееся краской мучительного стыда, вертелись перед зеркалом и трогали себя: по тонкой ткани, кружеву, голой коже вверх под юбку, сжать на груди пустеющую без ватной подкладки ткань, пробежаться кончиками пальцев по волосам. По волосам отчего-то доставляло ему особенно острое и потому постыдное удовольствие; фантомное прикосновение длинных прядей, ласкающих голую спину, стоило только чуть запрокинуть голову, будоражило до мурашек. Чулки были ему впору, зато трусики тесноваты. Кружево врезалось меж ягодиц мучительно сладким дискомфортом, давило на яички, скромный треугольник ткани впереди едва мог сдержать стоящий колом член. Нами-сан бы избила его до полусмерти и, может быть, навсегда бы потом сторонилась, и, может быть, ему пришлось бы уйти из команды, если бы она видела его в такие моменты. Она решила бы, что он последний конченый извращенец, что его похотливость перешла все границы, что он ворует женское бельё и дрочит на него.  
Правда была куда страшнее: он воровал женское бельё и дрочил на себя в нём.  
Можно было верить, что это призраки смотрят в зеркало его глазами, трогают носом его собственное надушенное сладким плечо, комкают в кулаке задранный подол. Можно было твердить, что это они, призраки прошлого, а вовсе не он сам, стискивают его рукой напряжённый член сквозь ткань и давятся стоном, когда кружево трётся о нежную кожу, и именно они заставляют его работать кулаком, не давая остановиться.  
Можно было сколько угодно врать себе, но призраки прошлого были в нём самым настоящим.


	24. ло, корасон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ло празднует хэллоуин, рсннт чдвщ.

— Не вызов, а пиздец, — сказал Ло. — Ты пиздец. Хэллоуин ваш — пиздец. Корасон — блядский ёбаный пиздец. Залупа размалёванная. Бесполезная уёбская хуила. Пересратое огородное...  
— Ты тянешь время, — сказала Детка и хихикнула в ладошку.  
— Да, тянешь время, — подтвердил Буйвол и тоже хихикнул. Ло глянул на них с ненавистью, чтоб хихикать расхотелось.  
— Вы оба пиздец, — огрызнулся он напоследок и ступил на лестницу.  
Ступени шуршали под ногами. Пятно фонарного света заполошно прыгало впереди, будто не могло решить, продолжать восхождение или броситься наутёк. Ло оглянулся: Детка вскинула кулачок, раскрыв тряпичное крыло летучей мыши, показала ему оттопыренный большой палец. Ло фыркнул и отвернулся.  
Это у них, оказывается, были такие испытания. Для настоящих пиратов. Настоящие пираты, оказывается, в Хэллоуин ходили в самое страшное место, какое только знали, чтобы заключить там сделку. Доказать свою храбрость.  
Дурь злоебучая. Самое страшное место было не здесь.  
Ступени закончились слишком быстро; теперь Ло стоял перед тёмным коридором. От цели его отделял какой-то десяток шагов. Ло оглянулся в последний раз: Детка, не сводя с Ло нервного взгляда, грызла ноготь на большом. По спине отчего-то пробежали мурашки. Стиснув фонарь как саблю, Ло решительно зашагал вперёд; освещённая лестница скрылась за углом.  
Самое страшное место всего Спайдер Майлз было до жути безмолвно. Даже когда Ло постучал, удары не отозвались эхом, будто что-то за дверью сожрало все звуки.  
Ло сделал глубокий вдох и позвал:  
— Эй, Корасон. Угощение или жизнь?  
Тишина проглотила его слова, потекла из-под двери самой непроглядной чернотой. Ло сглотнул и ударил в дверь сильнее.  
Не скрипнув ни единой петлёй, не охнув старыми досками под его кулаком, дверь медленно приоткрылась.  
Сердце у Ло заколотилось так, что он почуствовал отголоски биения в кончиках пальцев.  
— Угощение или жизнь? — повторил он, наклонившись к чёрному проёму.  
Угощение, хищно шепнула темнота. Помнишь, ты воткнул мне в спину нож? Ну так теперь и я тебя угощу кое-чем в ответ.  
Кроме воображения Ло никто не ответил.  
Может, его здесь нет вовсе, сказал себе Ло и, подняв фонарь повыше, шагнул внутрь.  
В комнате Корасона царил бардак. Налево от двери, у стены, замерло лохматое чудище. Ло посветил на него, выхватывая наброшенную на стул чёрную шубу.  
Значит, и настоящее чудище где-то рядом.  
Ну и чёрт с ним. Ло просто найдёт какие-нибудь конфеты и свалит нахер раньше, чем оно вернётся в своё логово.  
Первым делом Ло обшарил шубные карманы, но обнаружил только пачку сигарет. На всякий случай прихватил с собой — может, Детка поможет набить их порохом прежде, чем подкинуть обратно.  
На письменном столе и под ним валялись географические карты. Ло даже не знал, что Корасон умеет их читать, а не только поджигать. Он влез на стул с ногами, прочитал названия нескольких островов на верхней, все незнакомые. Два были отмечены красным карандашом. Ло хмыкнул: быть не может, что Корасон у Дофламинго за картографа. А потом подумал: а вдруг может? Ло вообще не знал, зачем в Семье нужен Корасон. От картографа хотя бы была польза.  
Перевернул карты, заглянул за приютившуюся на краю стола стопку книг. Конфет не было.  
Ну да, подумал Ло, откуда у него вообще конфеты.  
Спрыгнул со стула и огляделся. Может, просто спереть у него что-нибудь? В ритуале говорилось про "угощение", но не уточнялось, какое, а конфеты Буйвол может и у Джолы поклянчить. Вот, например, стоящая у кровати бутылка вина сойдёт за угощение? Если в ней ещё что-нибудь осталось, конечно. Ло шагнул к бутылке, и вдруг краем глаза уловил какое-то движение: что-то огромное шевельнулось на кровати, вспучивая одеяльные горы, совершенно бесшумное, что-то, что всё это время следило за ним и теперь готовилось к смертельному броску.  
Ло несолидно взвизгнул, выронил фонарь и отшатнулся, хлопнувшись на задницу. Сердце трепыхалось в груди ополоумевшим мотыльком, кислорода отчаянно не хватало; Ло глотнул воздуха раскрытым ртом.  
Это всего лишь Корасон, не то осознал, не то попытался успокоить себя Ло. Блядский ёбаный Корасон, дылда проклятая, просто нажрался и вырубился, не дождавшись общего ужина. Блядский ёбаный Корасон, оказывается, спит бесшумно, как труп, и мимикрировать умеет. Неудивительно, когда у тебя даже одеяло в этих гондонских сердечках. Ло сглотнул. Ничего страшного. Просто возвращаемся к изначальному плану.  
Он пошарил по полу в поисках фонаря, поднял и включил его как раз в тот момент, когда свесившаяся с кровати рука ухватила его за шиворот. Корасон уставился на него, сощурившись на свет, сонный и злой.  
— Угощение или жизнь? — предложил Ло.  
Жизнь, сказали ему глаза Корасона, твоя маленькая уёбищная жизнь и прямо сейчас.  
Как щенка, его вздёрнуло в воздух и протащило через всю комнату — к окну.  
— Только попробуй! — заорал Ло и попытался его пнуть. — Да я тебя сам в окно выкину, ты, поебень длинножопая, хуеблядс—  
Его качнуло на замахе, Ло извернулся и вцепился в держащую его руку всеми конечностями, обмотался, как осьминог. Хрен ты меня теперь выкинешь, ещё успел подумать он злорадно, а затем Корасон по инерции кувыркнулся в окно.  
Мусорную кучу они протаранили вместе. Было даже не так больно, потому что Корасон пробил путь своей башкой. Хоть для чего-то пригодился, подумал Ло.  
Корасон выкопался из кучи, брезгливо стряхнул его со своей руки, машинально охлопал карманы брюк.  
— А вот хер тебе, тупое всратое сердечко, — сказал Ло. — Они у меня.  
Корасон уставился на него. Ло вытащил из кармана пачку, помахал в воздухе.  
— Меняю сигареты на конфеты. Чё пялишься? Сегодня Хэллоуин, я сходил в логово монстра, я должен получить своё угощение. Давай сюда конфету или ходи без курева.  
С полминуты Корасон смотрел на него по-змеиному неподвижным взглядом, а затем отвесил такой мощный подзатыльник, что Ло кувыркнулся обратно в мусорную кучу.  
— Ясно, — отплевавшись, сказал Ло нависшему над ним силуэту. — Значит, войны хочешь.  
Корасон молча выдернул пачку из его кулака.

Антисептик нещадно щипался. Ло поморщился, и Детка услужливо подула на рассечённый лоб.  
— Так где мои конфеты? — спросил Буйвол.  
— Тупой жадный Корасон выбрал жизнь, — сказал Ло. — Поэтому мне пришлось выбросить его из окна. Слышали, как грохотало?  
Детка засмеялась и прилепила пластырь наискосок.  
Ло стиснул в кармане мятный леденец.


End file.
